Loony Ever After
by ninewood
Summary: Finally released from St. Jude's, Campbell finds love and tries hard to keep his new family together.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This chapter was originally a short story called "The Letter". The next chapters were originally a story called "Radio Daze", but I decided to continue the story of how Campbell finds love and finally gets a family. I did make a few changes in both chapters.**_

Chapter One

The car stopped at the curb as the passenger side door opened and Campbell got out of the car. He pushed the blue baseball cap up when he leaned into the open window and smiled at the driver.

"See you later," Campbell said as the driver nodded and Campbell stood up, gently banging on the top of the car. Watching the car head down the street, he turned around and looked at the building. BBC GLASGOW shimmered in the sunlight as he smiled and walked quickly to the door. Opening the door, he walked inside and headed for the desk.

"Good morning!" Campbell said cheerfully to the guard at the desk and the man nodded, pushing the button that unlocked the security gate to allow Campbell to go through. Walking down the hallway, Campbell came to the lift as he pushed the button for the lift and watching the numbers moving while the lift came down to the first floor. He rocked back and forth on his heels when the doors opened and he walked inside the lift. Watching the doors close, he pushed the button and watched the numbers moving as the lift headed for the fourth floor. After the doors opened, he walked out of the lift then headed down the hallway and went around the corner. He looked at the posters of the other radio hosts when he saw his poster and stopped. CAMPBELL BAIN'S LOONY TUNES SHOW was printed in big letters across the bottom of the poster and he laughed. He still couldn't believe he had his own radio show. If it wasn't for his friend, Eddie McKenna, he wouldn't have. He still laughed at Eddie not knowing he wasn't a patient when Eddie first came to Saint Jude's but Eddie allowed him to take part in the radio station and Campbell made sure that they'd become one of the best radio teams in Glasgow. Finally a break came but it was a big break for Campbell not for Eddie. They liked him better and Campbell felt bad. He wanted to tell them no but Eddie told him to take the job and forget about him.

"_But how do you forget someone that's given you so much?" _Campbell thought as he walked down the hallway then stopped in front of the door to where he did his show.

"What?" Campbell asked as he looked at the paper covering the glass on the door.

"Campbell?" a voice asked as he turned around and looked at the blonde haired woman coming closer.

"What's with the paper?" Campbell asked, taking the blue baseball cap off.

"It's a surprise," Marcy McKay said, brushing some of the golden brown hair from his chocolate brown eyes. Marcy was not only his producer but his best friend and she knew about his condition. At first she was concerned when she found out he was manic/depressive but became very stern with him when he had a manic episode or was comforting when he was depressed.

"Ooooooo!" Campbell said, opening the door. He stopped short when he saw the balloons, the stack of presents on the table near where he did his show, the HAPPY 1ST. ANNIVERSARY CAMPBELL banner and large sacks of mail. He turned around to look at her as Marcy smiled and he blinked. "What's all this?!"

"It's your anniversary! It was a year ago TODAY that you did your first broadcast!"

"I forgot all aboot that!" Campbell said, walking to the chair and looked at the small cupcake in front of him. Marcy walked closer when she took a lighter out and lit the candle.

"Make a wish!" Marcy whispered as Campbell closed his eyes, made a wish and blew the candle out. "So what do you want tae do today?"

"I have NO clue!" Campbell said. Looking around, he saw the comedy records on the shelf behind him and took one of the albums off the shelf. "Oh, I got a great idea! Today is going tae be a comedy day!"

"Every day is a comedy day with you, Love!"

"Funny. Anyway, I'm going tae pick some bits, maybe have callers call in with what they want tae hear, and..." Campbell said then looked at the sacks of mail. "...read some fan mail in between."

"As long as you do the commercials and keep it clean," Marcy said, wagging a finger at him.

"Any naughty bits you hear you can bleep out."

"Ok. Oh, you might want tae open the top present!"

"Why?"

"Well, you do know that the radio awards were last night."

"I wasnae allowed tae go," he said with a pout and folded his arms around his stomach.

"Well, they didnae want you tae be upset if you didnae win," she said as she touched his upper arm and he sighed.

Campbell had been nominated for THE BEST NEW DISC JOCKEY award but the station and St. Jude's were afraid of his reaction to if he had won or not and the station agreed with his doctors that he should not attend the ceremony. Campbell took the present off the pile when he opened it and blinked.

"It's a...frame."

"Turn it around."

Slowly, he turned the frame around as his heart slammed wildly in his chest and his eyes went wide.

"I won?" he asked with wide eyes.

"That you did!" Marcy said, hugging him and he was shaking. She jumped when he screamed and let go of him.

"I WON! I WON! I WON! I WON! I WON!" Campbell shouted, hopping around the room and Marcy laughed.

"Calm down!" Marcy laughed, leaving the room and closed the door. Walking to the other room, she watched him jumping around the room and was shouting that he won. She sat down when she placed the headphones on and pushed the intercom button. "Put your ears on, Love."

Campbell calmed down as he sat down then placed the headphones on and looked at her. Marcy counted down when he saw the ON THE AIR sign light up and the introduction music played.

"You are listening tae Campbell Bain's Loony Tunes show and I AM Campbell Bain! Today is a special day! It's my anniversary! That's right! It was one year ago today that I did my first show! Also, I WON THE BEST NEW DISC JOCKEY AWARD! Yes! Ok, sorry, I think I just blew out my producer's eardrums. Now, seeing that I won, today is a special treat. I am going tae play nothing but comedy bits! If there is anything you want tae hear, just call in and I'll play it if I got it! I am also going tae read some of the fan mail. You should see the size of these mail bags! They're huge! But. I think I'll start off with a letter then some comedy. I'll just reach in tae the bag and..." Campbell said, reaching into the mail bag then took out an envelope and looked at the address.

The letter was from Eddie.

"Campbell?" Marcy asked, watching him open the envelope and look at the letter.

_Campbell._

_How are you? I'm fine. As you can see, I am living in London now. I got a job at a small radio station. I hear that you're doing well, too, and that the show is a hit. Knew you had it in you. I never imagined that I would meet someone like you. You were this energetic kid that faked being manic so he could stay in a mental hospital and help run a radio station. To this day I don't understand why you did that. Oh, I know that you really are manic but that was really dumb. Don't get me wrong. I did enjoy working with you. You had this energy that I wish I had when I was your age. I guess I lost it over the years and I didn't want you to waste your chance at doing something I knew you were enjoying. I was angry to lose the job to you but I knew you'd be more upset over losing it than I was. I am very proud of you, Campbell. Keep up the good work and remember...WE ARE LOONIES AND WE ARE PROUD!_

_Write back if you want._

_Eddie._

Campbell read the letter a few more times when he heard someone tap on the glass and looked up.

"Oh! Sorry! Um, I think I'll skip this one and play something!" Campbell said, placing the record on the turntable and placed the needle down. He pushed the button when he sat back in the chair and read the letter again. Smiling, he placed his feet up on the console then picked up the award and looked at it, feeling very proud of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sunlight turned the inside of his eyelids a soft brown as Campbell opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He had woken up feeling nauseous and tired and Nurse McKeys told him to take a kip before he went to work. Slowly sitting up, he shook the dizziness from his mind when he felt like someone was watching him and looked at the doorway, seeing Francine standing there.

"Hello," Campbell said as he stood up then walked to her and Francine looked down at her feet.

"Hi," Francine said softly.

"What are you doing here? You know that women arenae allowed in the men's ward."

"I was just looking for you."

"Well, it's a good thing that you found me! I was aboot tae go tae work."

"Do you have tae?"

"Aye, I do! Why?"

"You really dinnae know, do you?"

"No, what's going on?"

"I heard the nurses talking. You're nae going tae be sleeping here tonight."

"What?" Campbell shouted, storming down the hallway and Francine followed him. They came to the nurses' station when he pounded on the desk and one of the nurses came closer.

"What's all this noise?" Nurse McKeys asked, watching Campbell pacing back and forth then brushed his fingers through his golden brown hair and sighed.

"What is this aboot me nae sleeping here tonight?! "

"Your therapist hasnae talked tae you today?"

"No, I havenae talked tae anyone today!"

"Oh dear," Nurse McKeys said, picking the receiver up. She dialed then looked at Campbell and anger was in his chocolate brown eyes. She talked to someone when she placed the receiver down and Campbell breathed hard through his nose. A few minutes later someone walked to the nurses' desk while Campbell paced back and forth then stopped when he felt someone tapping him on the back. Turning around, he looked at his therapist, Doctor Nathan Greene, and glared at him. Before he could say anything, Doctor Greene held up a finger and Campbell sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Come with me," Doctor Greene said as he pointed down the hallway and they walked to the visitor's area. Campbell sat down on the couch as Doctor Greene looked at Francine and she stood in the doorway, looking at the floor. "You can go, Francine."

Francine nodded when she left and Doctor Greene looked at Campbell, who was glaring at him.

"What is this aboot me nae sleeping here tonight?" Campbell asked.

"I talked with the other doctors and they agree with me that you are ready to be discharged. I called your parents and they're going to pick you up after you come home from work," Doctor Greene said and Campbell's heart jumped in his chest.

"No offense but ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? Do you have ANY idea what they want tae do?! They want me tae go live with my aunt! IN PERTH! I am NAE going!" Campbell shouted, standing up. He stormed down the hallway when Doctor Greene called him and he turned around, looking at him.

"Campbell, you do anything, you'll be placed on Ward Three."

"Are you serious?!"

"I'm very serious!"

"Whoa," Campbell whispered while Barry Grant, the nurse that drove him to work, came over and tapped him on the back.

"Let's go, Bain," Barry said as Campbell nodded then looked at Doctor Greene.

"Remember what I said," Doctor Greene said when he walked down the hallway and Campbell watched him go around the corner.

"Come on," Campbell said as they headed for the stairs and Campbell's hands were shaking from the anger building inside him.

Marcy McKay walked down the hallway when she saw Campbell standing in front of his poster and she smiled. Walking closer, she saw the look on his face and gently tapped his shoulder, making him look at her.

"Hello," Marcy said.

"Hi," Campbell sighed, placing the blue baseball cap on and she touched his cheek.

"Are you alright, Love?"

"Aye, I'm fine."

"You dinnae look like you're fine. What's wrong?'

"I just heard that I'm being let go."

"What? They cannae do that! You're under contract!"

"Hunh?! Och, no, I'm nae talking aboot the show. I was discharged from Saint Jude's."

"That's great! So, where are you going tae live? "

"Perth."

"Perth?"

"Aye," he said with a nod of his head.

"Why?"

"Because my parents think I still need rest and my aunt thinks Perth is the best place for me tae get it."

"Well, why didnae you just tell them that you dinnae want tae go? I mean you ARE twenty years old! You can do whatever you want."

"You dinnae know my dad. Once he sets his mind on something, it takes a miracle tae change it."

"Tell him that you're under contract and they'd sue you if you just left."

"He'd just find some excuse tae get me out of it."

"Well, let's talk aboot this later. It's show time." Marcy said when he nodded and headed for the door. She watched him go inside the studio as she sighed and hoped he was going to be all right.

"This is Campbell Bain's Loony Tunes Show and I AM Campbell Bain! It's Tuesday and today's topic is "Tickle Me". That means you can call in with your best jokes, keep them clean, and we'll see who can tell the best jokes!" Campbell said, reaching over to put a record on the player.

"You have a call on Line One," Marcy's voice said as he smiled and brushed some of his golden brown hair from his face.

"Ah, I know who this is!" Campbell said when he pushed the button and sat back in the chair. "Hello! Who is this?"

"Logan," the little voice said and Campbell smiled.

"For those of you that dinnae know who this is, this is my producer's son, Logan. He just turned four last week. So, what's the joke?"

"What's red and green and goes round and round?"

"I have no clue."

"A froggie in a blender," Logan said and Campbell laughed.

"Oh, Little Mate, that was a great joke!"

"Are you coming over for dinner later?"

"Nae tonight," Campbell said and Logan sighed.

"Oh. Ok. Bye," Logan said softly when Campbell heard a click and looked at Marcy as she nodded.

"Well, let's get on with the music," Campbell said when he placed the needle down on the record then pushed the button and took his earphones off. He placed his chin in his hands as he looked Marcy and she felt her heart hurting. She knew that his leaving was eating him up inside but there was nothing either of them could do about it.

Marcy watched as Campbell did his best to be funny but she also noticed that he was sweating. He was distracted and would forget to do things. She got up when she left the booth then walked into the studio and Campbell was trying to get the record on the player.

"Hang on, Folks, we're having a bit of a glitch," Campbell teased as he swayed in the seat and sweat trickled down his face and neck.

"Campbell?' Marcy asked as she walked closer and knelt down on her haunches near his seat.

"Ah, looks like my producer's here tae help me. That's good because I think I'm going tae pass out," Campbell said as his eyes rolled into his head and he slowly slid to the floor.

"CAMPBELL!" Marcy shouted, scooping him into her arms but his eyes were closed and she couldn't tell if he was breathing. She checked his pulse when she called for help and gently rocked him, brushing the hair out of his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The first thing Campbell's mind noticed was that he was awake. The next thing he noticed was a sharp pain inching up his right side and something was dripping and beeping in his ear. He slowly opened his eyes when he looked at a fuzzy ceiling and blinked. The ceiling came into focus as he looked around then saw the metal pole to his right and a plastic bag was hanging from it. Slowly raising his right hand, he saw the plastic tube taped to the back of his hand and frowned. He gently touched the plastic tube when the door opened and he looked at Nurse Allyson Halloway coming inside the room.

"Well, I see someone's finally decided to wake up," Nurse Halloway said with a smile.

"Hello," Campbell said and Nurse Halloway walked to the bed, picking the chart off the small hook at the foot of the bed.

"What's your name?"

"You first," Campbell said with a small smile.

"I am Nurse Allyson Halloway."

"I'm Campbell."

"What is your last name?"

"It's Bain."

"As in Campbell Bain's Loony Tunes Show?"

"Aye, you listen to it?"

"Every day," she said with a smile.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Four days," Nurse Halloway said, opening the chart and looked at the piece of paper with a record of his vitals.

"What's wrong with me?"

"According to this, your appendix almost popped."

"It did?" he asked with a worried look.

"Aye, in fact, you gave us a scare. Your pressure dropped a few times and your heartbeat was a bit off," Nurse Halloway said, pointing to the heart monitor to his left and he looked at the lights moving up and down.

"I'm going tae be ok?"

"Aye, you're going tae be fine."

Campbell watched as she examined him and she smiled at him from time to time.

"Um, I was wondering something. See, I'm manic/depressive and…"

"We know aboot that. Dinnae worry. We've been giving you your drugs through the drip," Nurse Halloway said then picked up something from the nightstand that looked like a small plastic watering can.

"WHAT is THAT for?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Do you have to pee?" she said with a smile.

"Aye, I do."

"Well, guess what you have tae go in," Nurse Halloway said, jiggling the plastic watering can. Campbell smiled as he rolled his eyes when she pulled the curtain around the bed to give them some privacy and Campbell looked at the ceiling.

Opening his eyes, Campbell felt someone touching his hair when he looked at his mother and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello, Sweetie," she said as he blinked and she took his hand in hers.

"Hello," Campbell said with an angry look on his face.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Where's Dad?"

"Right here," Mister Bain said when he walked closer and Campbell looked at him.

"You mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"For ruining your plans," he said and glared at him.

"I dinnnae understand."

"Please, dinnae get him upset," Mrs. Bain said, taking Campbell's hand and wrapped their fingers together.

"I'm talking aboot me going tae Perth. I'm nae going. I'm twenty years old and can take care of myself. I'd also get in big trouble at work. I'm under contract and they'd sue me if I just up and left. So just forget it!" Campbell said, looking at the window.

"Who said you were going tae Perth?" Mister Bain asked.

"Am I or am I nae still living at St. Jude's?"

"No, they released you."

"Which means you were going tae send me tae Perth. You told me so the last time you came tae see me."

"Yes, we were going tae do so at the time."

"I am nae going!"

"Calm down, Love, you're nae going tae Perth."

"Then where was I going?"

"You were coming home with us! We have your old room all ready for you."

"Really?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Aye, I even got you your favorite shampoo and toothpaste."

"What aboot Doctor Greene? He said he'd put on Ward Three if I pulled something."

"He was very upset but your father told him this wasnae your fault. He isnae going tae do anything," Mrs. Bain said and kissed the top of his head.

"You're telling me the truth?"

"Aye," Mister Bain said.

"I'm confused. I thought you were ashamed of me."

"Where did you get such a silly idea?" Mrs. Bain asked.

"Well, you keep telling me that I have tae grow up and be responsible. You never approved of whatever I wanted tae do. Like my radio show," he said with a pout.

"I love your show," Mrs. Bain said and he gave her a shocked look.

"You do?"

"I listen tae it every day. It is very funny. Everyone thinks so. You know Mister Kelly, the butcher?"

"Aye," he said with a nod.

"You know how he always gives Old Lady Flynn the best cuts of meat? Guess who he gives it tae now," she said with a smug look.

"Wow,' he whispered then smiled.

"And I keep getting asked if I'm your dad down at the pub. You are quite the attraction there," Mister Bain said.

"I am?"

"Aye, Henry Fynn said that the next time you go tae the pub, you can have a free beer."

"I'm nae allowed tae drink."

"That's what I told him. He said his wife will cook you that lamb stew you like then."

"Och, Da, dinnae talk aboot food," Campbell said as he felt his stomach churning and Mister Bain nodded.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot," he said when Nurse Halloway walked into the room and they looked at her.

"I am sorry but visiting hours are over," she said as they nodded and Campbell's mother kissed the top of his head.

"We'll come back tomorrow. Now, you behave," she said, wagging a finger at him and Campbell saluted her. Laughing, she followed Mister Bain out of the room while Nurse Halloway walked to the bed and he winked at her.

"Someone's feeling better," she said as he nodded and she moved the curtain around the bed, making him sigh and roll his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The door opened as Marcy walked inside the room and walked to the bed. She looked at Campbell when she gently brushed the hair from his eyes and he sighed, a small smile appearing on his face. She had been coming to see him ever since he collapsed but he was always sleeping. She took his hand when she wrapped her fingers around his and he moved his fingers a little bit. She sighed as he slowly opened his eyes then blinked and looked at her.

"Where have you been?" Campbell asked in a sleepy tone.

"Right here," Marcy said.

"No, you havenae,"

"You've been sleeping when I was here."

"Oh. Sorry."

"So, what have the doctors told you?"

"That I'm doing great. Nothing's wrong with my heart. It was just the shock from what happened."

"That's good," Marcy said, gently placing her hand on his chest.

"So, who's doing my show?"

"Mike Connelly," Marcy said and his eyes widened.

"Do you mean Manic Mike?! He's terrible."

"That's true. Anyway, you will nae believe the bags of mail the station's got since people learned aboot what happened. I mean bags and bags of stuff."

"I never knew I was that popular."

"You are," Marcy said when he thought of something and blinked.

"Is Logan alright?"

"No."

"Bet he's been asking aboot me."

"Aye and I keep telling him that you're fine but he doesnae believe me," she sighed when he looked over at the telephone on the nightstand then at her.

"Call him."

"What?"

"Call him," Campbell said, pointing to the telephone. Marcy picked up the receiver when she dialed and touched the top of Campbell's hand.

"Hello? Hey, Lily, it's me. Is Logan around?" Marcy asked as Campbell looked at her and she held up one finger. "Hello, Love. Aye, I am and there is someone here who wants tae talk tae you."

Marcy handed Campbell the receiver when she sat down on the edge of the bed and he smiled at her.

"Hello?" Campbell asked.

"Campbell, you're awake?" Logan asked.

"Last time I looked."

"I'm mad at you!"

"Aw, dinnae be mad, I'm sorry. Did Mummy explain what happened?"

"Aye, I want tae come see you but Mummy said no."

"I know, Little Mate. Oh, I forgot tae tell you. I dinnae live at Saint Jude's anymore."

"Why?'

"Well, they finally figured I was able to take care of myself and let me out."

"Where are you going tae live?'

"I guess with my mum and dad."

"You can stay with Mummy and me. We got room."

"You want me tae come live with you and Mummy?' Campbell asked as he looked at her and Marcy smiled at him.

"Aye," Logan said and Campbell felt tears creeping into the corners of his eyes.

"Well, that's up to Mummy," Campbell said with a wink and Marcy took the receiver from him.

"We'll talk aboot it later, Love. Aye, I brought it. Ok, I'll give it to him. Bye," Marcy said when she hung the receiver up and he looked at her.

"Give me what?"

Campbell watched while she walked to the bag she had placed on the table and opened it. She took something out of the bag when he looked at the teddy bear in her arms and smiled.

"Is that…Buttons?: Campbell asked as she nodded and handed him the teddy bear. He touched the buttons on the vest and the hat the teddy bear wore and gently held it to his chest. "What is he going tae sleep with?'

"His stuffed dog," Marcy said, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently brushed the hair from his eyes. "So, are you going tae come live with us or nae? I mean…unless you want tae go live with your folks."

_Weeks later_

The door opened as Marcy walked inside the flat and placed the suitcase down on the floor. She turned when she looked behind her and smiled, watching Campbell coming closer.

"Come on, Grandpa, your tea is getting cold," Marcy teased while Campbell slowly walked inside the flat and she closed the door behind them.

"You HAD to live in a flat on the FIFTH floor," Campbell sighed and she laughed, helping him take his jean jacket off.

"Oh, come off it. It wasnae that bad," Marcy teased, placing his jean jacket on the peg then looked down the hallway. "We're here! "

Campbell looked around the living room when he saw the boxes, his guitar case and bags of mail and Marcy smiled, taking his hand in hers.

"Your mum and dad dropped your guitar, clothes and the boxes off while you were in the hospital and I brought those here from the station."

"Ah," Campbell said when Logan ran to him and Campbell smiled, holding his arms out.

"Easy, Love, he's still a little tender," Marcy said as Logan hugged Campbell and Campbell patted the top of Logan's head.

"Come on. I have something tae show you," Logan said as he took Campbell's left hand and led him down the hallway. Marcy picked the bag up as she followed them down the hallway and they stopped at the door to one of the bedrooms. "Close your eyes."

Campbell closed his eyes when Logan led him into the room and Marcy smiled, looking at the WELCOME HOME CAMPBELL banner that was hung above the bed.

"Open your eyes!" Logan said when Campbell opened his eyes and looked at the banner.

"Whoa," Campbell whispered and small tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I made it! Well, Mummy and Lily helped," Logan said and toed the tip of his sneaker in the carpet.

Campbell looked at Lily Grady, Logan's baby sitter, as he nodded and she smiled at him.

"I love it!"

"Ok, come on, I think we should let Campbell unpack and get some rest," Marcy said, leading Logan out of the room and Lily looked at Campbell.

"Need some help?" Lily asked as he looked at the bed then the suitcases and shook his head. She left the room as he slowly walked to the bed and sat down. Lying on his back, he looked up at the banner as he smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Walking down the hallway, Marcy walked to the doorway to Campbell's room when she stood against the doorframe and smiled. From the light from the hallway, she could see Logan's head resting on Campbell's chest as they slept and Buttons the teddy bear was laying on top of Campbell's head. Slowly walking to the bed, she carefully sat on the edge of the bed as she took Campbell's hand in hers and watched them sleeping. Campbell's eyes moved then slowly opened as he blinked and she smiled, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"When did he crawl in with you?" she asked, nodding toward Logan.

"Dinnae really know," Campbell said as she picked Buttons up and placed the teddy bear on the nightstand.

"You want me tae move him?"

"No."

"This does look rather sweet."

"What does?"

"You two look so perfect, lying there like that. If I didnae know better, I'd say you look all father and son like," she said as he gave her a confused look and she gently squeezed his fingers.

"We do?"

"Aye and I like it."

"What are you trying tae say?"

"That I like you. That I was scared out of my mind when you collapsed. That I was so afraid you were going tae die. I mean nae only in my arms but in the hospital."

"You know, I've been feeling something, too. I nae sure when it happened but I was starting tae hate going back to Saint Jude's when you'd take me there after work. I liked coming here for dinner and spending the night a few times a week. It was like I had this secret family. The problem was I didnae want tae say anything in case you didnae feel the same way."

"I do feel the same way."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We can go out, unless my being older than you is a problem."

"No, that's nae a problem."

"I am eight years older than you."

"Seven years and seven months," he corrected and she smiled.

"Well?"

"But what if I mess it up? I'd lose three ways. I lose a great producer and friend. I lose the sweetest little boy I have ever known. I'd also lose a large chunk of my heart. I dinnae think I could handle it."

"How could you mess it up?"

"I'm manic/depressive."

"There are a lot of people that are. You're using that as an excuse."

"But you have never seen me full blown manic."

"Think back a few months ago. The station had that big charity thing where they wanted tae see which disc jockey could stay awake the longest."

_A few months earlier_

"Come on, Marcy," Campbell said as he followed her into the break room and she headed for the coffee machine.

"I said no," she said, placing some coins in the slot then pushed the button.

"It's mandatory."

"I know that," she said and removed the paper cup, sipping on the coffee. "But you're nae doing it."

"I'll get in trouble."

"Campbell, they want tae see how long the disc jockeys can stay awake."

"It's for charity."

"Aye, but…but…I dinnae want tae risk your health or mine. And who would look after Logan?"

"You have a sitter."

"Aye, but I cannae afford tae ask her tae stay there for days."

"You're ashamed of me," he said with a sad look on his face and she sighed.

"No, I am nae ashamed of you," she said and brushed some of his hair behind his ear. "You really want tae do this?"

"Aye," he said then sighed and she rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Ok, but only if your doctors say it's alright."

_Day One_

"Ok, let's get this party started," Campbell said as he placed his earphones on and Marcy smiled at him. Her mother agreed to look after Logan and she was surprised that Doctor Greene agreed to let Campbell do the challenge. She also didn't like the look on Doctor Greene's face.

"_He looked like he wanted Campbell tae fail," _she thought. Campbell had brought his medications and he sat back in the chair, placing his feet on the console.

_Day Three_

"And that is when I realized that peanut butter, bananas and pickles dinnae mix," Campbell said and Marcy wondered if he was alright. He had been babbling about his past for the last few hours and would giggle every now and then. She knew several of the disc jockeys had given up but Campbell showed no sign of tiring even though she was. "Oh, I just remembered this cool story where my cousins and I went fishing."

"Campbell, we need tae do a commercial," Marcy said and tried not to yawn.

"Right," Campbell said as he nodded his head and smiled.

_Day Four_

"Campbell, please stop," Marcy said after he played several songs backwards and he frowned.

"But it's fun," he said.

"You're ruining the records and you might break the turntable," she said and he looked at the turntable.

"Ah, you're right. Good thing we have extras of the records I just played," he said then giggled and she was starting to get worried. More disc jockeys had quit and she wondered how much longer he could stay awake. He hadn't even noticed that she had slept on the couch in the booth and had done the show without her.

_Day Five_

"Campbell," Marcy sighed as he sang with the record and he looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You on the air with the record again," she sighed and he smiled.

"Oh, sorry, Guys," he said then flicked the switch. There was only one other disc jockey still awake and Marcy wondered what Campbell was taking to keep himself awake. She did see him yawn a few times but he didn't want to stop and she sighed, placing her chin in her hand.

_Day Six_

"Campbell, calm down," Marcy said while holding him in her arms and he was shaking.

"Dinnae you see them?" he whispered, looking around the room with wide eyes.

"There's nothing there."

"There're spiders on the walls," he half shouted and she was glad she took them off the air. He had taken his shoes off and tossed them at the walls and was shouting about spiders. A few seconds later one of the interns from Saint Jude's arrived she held him as the intern sedated him. She asked if she could come with them and had kissed the top of his head after they had put him to bed.

_Campbell's bedroom_

"What about the other side of it? Can you handle me when I'm REALLY depressed?"

"Do you remember what happened after you freaked out? You didn't want tae come back tae work. Remember what I did when I went tae Saint Jude's tae see you?"

"You pinned me against the wall and told me tae knock it off. All the other guys had quit and I had raised the most money."

"So I can handle that end of it, too," she said as she moved closer and kissed his lips.

"Do that again," he whispered and she kissed his lips again.

"Still have doubts"

"Nope," he said, shaking his head.

"Want tae go out for dinner on Friday?"

"You mean on a real date?"

"Aye, if you think you're up tae it," she said, arching her eyebrows up. Campbell nodded then hissed when Logan's hand bumped the stitches and closed his eyes tightly.

"Ow," he whispered when she stood up, picked Logan up and headed for the door. Watching them leave the room, Campbell thought about what had happened when he smiled, closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: The Campbell Cuties are me and my friends who are David Tennant fans.**_

Chapter Six

"Easy," Marcy said while Campbell slowly walked up the three steps that lead to the remote radio station and the music played around them. The inside of the remote radio station was cluttered with old coffee cups, fast food boxes and papers as he looked around and his head nearly scraped the ceiling.

"It's a bit cramped," he said as he looked around while she sat down one of the chairs and patted the chair next to her. Walking to the chair, he sat down when he felt a twinge of pain moving up his right side and sighed, sitting back in the chair.

"You ok, Love?"

"Aye," he said, nodding his head.

"I still dinnae understand why you agreed tae do this. Manic Mike…"

"Is an unfunny, boring git," Campbell said as she smiled and nodded her head, placing the earphones on.

"Aye, that's true. Now, put your ears on," she said as he placed the earphones on and she counted down then pointed at him.

"Good afternoon, Glasgow, this is Campbell Bain's Loony Tunes Show and I AM Campbell Bain. We're being broadcast live at the Glastonbury Festival. So come on down tae hear great music and enjoy the party! Let's get this party start with…" he said when he reached over to take a record out of the box when the pain roared up his right side and he gasped for air. "Ow, now that hurt!"

"Let me do it," Marcy said when she took the record out of the box and placed the record on the player.

"The voice you are hearing is that of my producer, Marcy McKay," he said with a wink as she softly laughed and ruffled his hair. "Now, for those of you who are wondering what is wrong with me, I recently had my appendix out and I'm feeling a wee bit tender. So just hang on while I figure out how tae do this without pain, ok?"

Marcy pushed the button as the song blared over the speakers and Campbell turned the mike off, sitting back in the chair.

"Look, if you're nae up for this, I can…"

"You can drop it, ok?" he asked as he half closed his eyes and she reached over, placing her hand on top of his. Between the pain medication and his usual medication for his manic/depressive condition, he had become edgy and grumpy and he looked at her hand, sighed and wrapped his fingers around hers. "Sorry, Love, it's the drugs."

"Well, you better cheer up. Your fan club's here," she said with a nod of her head and he slowly sat up, looking out the window. Standing in front of the remote radio station were several young women as they shyly waved to him and Campbell smiled, waving back.

"If someone had told me a year ago that I'd have a group of fan girls following me around, I'd tell them they'd need sectioning," he said as she gently punched his shoulder and he laughed. The song ended as he turned the mike back on and brushed the hair from his eyes. "Well, it looks like my ladies have arrived! Hello Ladies!"

"Hello!" the young women shouted then giggled and he wiggled a finger for them to come closer.

"So, Ladies, how've you been?"

"We're good. It's a shame that you're feeling poorly," Kay said, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Aye, it's nae going tae be any fun with you like this," Sallee said.

"And who said we're nae going tae have fun?!" he asked, standing up and nearly banged his head on the ceiling. The young women giggled as he shrugged one shoulder and opened the little side window, handing Kay the clipboard. "See anything you like?"

"Just you," she whispered as a blush moved across her cheeks and Campbell gave her a wink. Liz, Carol, Nikki, Lisa, Karen, Flavia, Lynette, Kriss, Lilli, Jackie, Shona, Mel, Shelly, Sandy and Sue laughed when Kay pointed to one of the songs as he looked at the playlist then nodded, sitting down.

"Right, this next song goes out tae…um, what do you call yourselves, by the way?"

"We're Campbell's Cuties!" Shelly shouted as he lifted one eyebrow and softly laughed.

"Ok, this goes out tae my wonderful Campbell's Cuties!" he said then placed the needle on the record and the music filled the air. He watched the young women dancing as he bobbed his head to the song and Marcy placed her hand on top of his, gently squeezing his fingers.

The rock music played in the background while Campbell finished shaving and looked in the mirror. Wearing only a white undershirt and a pair of blue underpants, he softly hummed when he had the feeling that he was being watched and turned to his left.

"Well, hello," he said when Logan walked inside the bathroom and looked up at him.

"Are you and Mummy going out again?" he asked as Campbell leaned against the sink and smiled at him.

"Aye, we are."

"But you said we'd go to the movies tonight," Logan said, grinding the toe of his sneaker into the tile.

"Och, I forgot all aboot that," Campbell said when he reached for a towel and wiped the leftover shaving cream off his face. Half running into the other room, he pulled the jeans on then his converse sneakers as he stood up and took Logan's hand. They walked out of the room when they stopped in the living room and Campbell's heart jumped in his chest. He looked down at the black open toe shoes then drifted up Marcy's shapely legs as he looked at the tight, form fitting blue dress that hugged the curves of her body and stopped when he came to where the dress cupped her breasts. The spaghetti straps hugged her shoulders as her hair floated around them and the diamond ear rings dangled from her earlobes.

"_Blimey, she's gorgeous!" _Campbell thought as he smiled at her and she walked closer, sliding her arms around his waist but was careful not to touch his stitches.

"What do you think?" Marcy asked as he looked down at her breasts and she smiled, lifting his chin up. "Um, my eyes are up here."

"Ah, aye, I know. It's just that you look…You…Bugger," he stammered as she softly laughed and a blush crept across his face, making his freckles stand out on his pale skin.

"Mummy, you cannae wear that tae the movies," Logan said when she blinked then looked down at him then looked at Campbell.

"I promised him we'd go tae the movies tonight," Campbell said as Logan nodded and she gave Campbell a slightly stunned look.

"You're blowing me off for a kiddie movie?" she teased and he nodded. "Well, it's a good thing that I'm the forgiving type."

"Tomorrow night then?" he asked and she nodded.

"But I think you better go put on a jumper. It's cold out," she said as he tried hard not to jump into the air, nodded and half ran down the hallway, going inside his room.

"You look really pretty, Mummy," Logan said as she smiled down at him when someone knocked on the door and she looked at the door, frowning. "Who's that?"

"I dinnae know," she said as she walked to the door and looked through the security hole. Her heart slammed in her chest when she removed the safety chain then opened the door and the man standing in front of her smiled.

"Hello, Marcy," he said with a nod of his head.

"Peter," she whispered as her heart slammed against her ribs and Logan peeked out from behind her legs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Peter McGregor brushed his blonde hair back with his long fingers as he smiled at her and his gray eyes scanned her body while he licked his lips.

"Cor, Love, you look amazing!" he said as he started to come into the flat but she held her arm out and stopped him. Marcy was too stunned to say anything as he looked down at Logan then looked at her and blinked. "Who's that?"

"None of your business," Marcy said when Campbell came into the room and held the jumper in his hands.

"Uh, Marcy…?" he asked as she turned around and Logan ran to him, hugging his right leg.

"Who the hell are you?!" Peter said as he walked passed Marcy and Campbell reached down and gently moved Logan behind him.

"I'm Campbell Bain. Who are you?" he asked as Peter looked at him then looked back at Marcy and anger filled his eyes.

"You're letting this loony live here?!" he asked as Campbell frowned and the jumper fell to the floor. He had explained on the air about his condition, something Marcy and the station thought was a brave thing to do, and he had been surprised by the number of people that didn't care. "You bloody chav. I knew you were stupid but this takes the cake!"

"Hey, I dinnae care who you are, you cannae talk tae her like that!" Campbell said as Peter turned and stood face to face with him.

"You shut it!" Peter shouted while Logan held tighter onto Campbell's leg and Campbell clenched his jaw, trying to keep calm.

"Campbell, take Logan tae his room, eh?" Marcy finally said as he nodded, took Logan's hand and they walked down the hallway, going inside Logan's room. Peter glared at her as she walked to him then slapped him hard enough for his head to snap to the right.

"You bloody bitch!" he snarled as she glared at him and her hands shook in anger.

"Do you have any idea how badly I want to kick you in the balls?! What do you want?!"

"Canne I come tae see my girl?"

"I stopped being your "girl" four years ago."

"Well, what do you expect, eh? You dropped a bomb on me, Babe."

"I was pregnant!"

"Aye and I didnae have any way tae support the three of us, did I?"

"No, you were spending all your money at the strip clubs!" she shouted when he raised his hand to strike her when they heard a low coughing sound and she turned around, looking at Campbell. Gently pushing himself off the wall, he walked to Marcy when he stood in front of her and locked eyes with Peter.

"I'm just going tae say this once. I may be loony but the one thing I would NEVER do is strike a woman! Now, I suggest you get before the cops show up," he said with an angry look on his face Peter snort, turned and walked to the door.

"This isn't over," Peter said, pointing to Marcy and closed the door behind him. Turning around, Campbell's face softened as he blinked a few times and reached up, brushing the hair from her face. He titled his head to one side when she turned and headed down the hallway and he sighed, puffing some air out of his mouth. Walking down the hallway, he stood against the doorframe while he watched her removing the makeup then tossed the tissue at the mirror and he felt his heart aching.

"Hey," he whispered when she turned around then got up and ran to him. He softly grunted as she hugged him but he didn't care as he wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed his hands up and down her bare back.

"How's Logan?" she whispered into his chest as he moved her back and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"You're crying and you want tae know how Logan is?"

"Aye, he must be terrified," she said as he pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head.

"He's fine," he said when he lifted her chin up and wiped the tears from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs. Moving closer, he kissed her lips while she slid her arms around his neck and he held her head in his hands, moving his fingers through her hair. Closing her eyes, she moaned into his mouth as she grabbed onto a handful of his hair and he kissed her cheek, moved down and nuzzled her neck. Marcy sighed as he kissed her neck when she gently pushed him backward and they headed for the door. Campbell giggled when she closed the door then pressed him again the door and he smiled at her. "Guess you dinnae want Logan tae see us snogging, eh?"

Nodding, Marcy kissed him while her fingers moved down his chest and he grabbed her hand, placing it against his chest. His heart was racing under her fingers as she kissed his neck and he slowly closed his eyes. Campbell sighed as she moved her hand down when his eyes went wide and he gently moved her back, pain causing tiny bolts of lightning to flash in front of his eyes.

"Campbell?"

"Stitches," he hissed and shook the pain from his eyes.

"Sorry, I guess we better wait until you get them out, eh?" she asked as he nodded and she opened the door. Walking out of the room, Campbell smiled then kissed her cheek as he walked down the hallway and she watched him go into his bedroom. Leaning on the doorframe, she gently rubbed her finger against her lips when she smiled then walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

The shadows moved across the ceiling while Campbell rested on his back and sighed. Marcy's confrontation with Peter echoed through his mind as he tried to figure out just who Peter was and why Marcy was so angry at him. He had come in at the tail end of their conversation so he didn't hear everything but whatever it was about, Peter was going to hit her. Slowly, he moved the duvet and blankets back when he got up and walked to the door. Opening the door, he walked down the hallway when he stood in the doorway and could barely see Marcy sleeping under the duvet. Walking to the bed, he sat on the edge of the bed and reached over to touch her hair.

"Who's there?" she asked as she turned the light on and both of them blinked. "Campbell?"

"Uh, hi," he said and she sat up, pulling the duvet up.

"Are you ok?"

"Aye, but the real question is are you ok?"

"Aye, I'm fine."

"No, you're nae. Look, Marcy, I know that it's none of my business but who was that guy?"

"His name is Peter McGregor. He and I used tae date until he ran off."

"Why would he do that?"

"I got pregnant," she said as Campbell thought for a few seconds then looked at her and his eyes went wide.

"That was Logan's dad?!" he asked and she nodded. He saw the tears in her eyes as he felt his heart aching and sighed, looking at the floor. "Are you…going tae see him again?"

"No, why would I do that? He doesnae even know that Logan's his kid!" she said as the tears rolled down her cheeks and he reached over, taking some tissues out of the tissue box on the nightstand. She nodded as he handed them to her and she wiped her nose. "So, why are you up?"

"Can't sleep," he said with a shrug as she looked at him and smiled. Moving the duvet and blankets back, she patted the bed as he blinked then stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed. Crawling onto the bed, he went to lie down on his back as she snuggled closer and covered them with the duvet and blankets. She placed her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her and she gently moved her hand back and forth across his chest. She started humming as he closed his eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later. Looking up at him, she kissed his chest then snuggled closer and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

The doors to the A & E hissed open while Campbell, Logan and Marcy walked inside and Marcy walked to the desk. Campbell held onto Logan's hand when he pulled on Campbell's hand and Campbell looked down at him.

"You scared?" Logan asked.

"Aye, maybe a bit, the last time I had stitches out was when I was seven."

"What happened?"

"I had broken my arm and a few fingers," Campbell said when Marcy walked to them and she smiled, kissing Campbell's cheek.

"The nurse said tae go sit and she'll call us when there's a room ready," she said as Campbell nodded and they walked to the sitting area, sitting on one of the couches. Campbell looked at the other people sitting on the other couches then looked at the floor and Marcy gently took his hands, wrapping her fingers around his. "Are you ok?"

"Aye, just dinnae like hospitals, all that pain and stuff," he said when Nurse Halloway walked closer and had a clipboard in her hands.

"Hello, guess you're my next patient," she said as he smiled then stood up and they walked down the hallway. She led him into one of the examination rooms when she patted the examination bed and he sighed, sitting on the edge of it. "Right, take your shirt off."

Carefully lifting his arms over his head, Campbell took his rainbow tie dyed shirt off when he placed it on the examination bed and she turned, picking the small tray off the counter.

"Why dinnae you lie down and we'll get started," Nurse Halloway said as he gave her a slightly stunned look and she laughed, shaking her head. "Dinnae read anything into it."

"Well, if you go around talking like that, a guy will get strange ideas," he said with a smile and she pointed for him to lie down on the examination table. Dropping his shirt on the stool near the examination table, Campbell laid down on the examination table when she walked closer and placed the tray next to him and looked at the plaster. After placed a pair of rubber gloves on, she removed the plaster then placed it on the tray and Campbell sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Are you ok?"

"Aye, I just dinnae like hospitals."

"A lot of people dinnae," she said when she picked up a small pair of scissors and he looked at them with a little bit of fear in his eyes. "Now, just lay still."

"This isnae going tae hurt, is it?"

"You might feel a little bit of a tug on your skin. Just relax," she said then started cutting the stitches and he softly sighed. After a few minutes, Nurse Halloway removed the last of the stitches when she gently washed the scar then patted it dry and he smiled, sitting up. "There you go."

Picking the shirt off the stool, Campbell got dressed then hopped off the examination table and Nurse Halloway removed the rubber gloves. Campbell walked to her when he held his hand out and she frowned, tilting her head to one side.

"What?" she asked and he wiggled his fingers.

"Dinnae I get a lollipop for being a good boy?" he asked, wiggling his fingers and she laughed. Reaching into her pocket, she took out a grape lollipop as she handed it to him and he held up one finger and she handed him a cherry lollipop.

"Thank you," he said then kissed her cheek and walked out of the examination room. He walked down the hallway while he removed the wrapper off the lollipop and placed the wrapper in the trash can. Placing the lollipop in his mouth, he walked to Marcy and Logan when he stopped and Marcy stood up, looking at the lollipop then at him.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, pointing to the lollipop and he took it out of his mouth.

"She gave me a lollipop for being a good boy," he said then handed Logan the other lollipop and Logan smiled.

"Thanks!" Logan said when Marcy removed the wrapper and Logan placed the lollipop in his mouth. Taking his hand, Campbell followed Marcy as they headed for the door and they walked outside while the doors closed behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The car stopped at the curb when the driver's side door opened and a tall woman walked toward the stairs. Her black hair was pulled back in a bun as black rimmed glasses framed her green eyes and the heels of her black shoes clicked as she went up the stairs. A few minutes later she stood in front of the door when she knocked and looked at her watch. The door opened when she looked at Campbell and he blinked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Is Marcy home?" Catherine Walsh was Marcy caseworker from Child Services and Campbell looked at her, yawned then nodded his head. Opening the door, he watched while she walked inside the living room when she turned and he stretched his arms over his head as he yawned. "Will you tell her I'm here?" He held up a finger when he walked down the hallway then went inside the kitchen and Catherine looked at her watch again.

"Miss Walsh?" Marcy asked when she walked into the living room and Catherine looked at her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where is Logan?" she asked and Marcy frowned.

"Um, he's still in bed. What are you doing here?" Marcy asked and Catherine sighed.

"I received a complaint on my desk yesterday that Logan might be in danger."

"What are you on aboot?" she asked when Catherine looked at Campbell, who was standing against the wall, and Marcy turned around, looking at him. "Are you talking aboot him?!"

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head.

"Who filed the complaint?" Campbell asked as he walked closer and stood behind Marcy.

"The complaint was filed by Logan's father," Catherine said as Marcy's eyes went wide and she balled her hands into fists.

"Peter filed the complaint?! He didnae even know that Logan was his son!" Marcy shouted as Campbell hushed her and slid his arms around her.

"I knew he'd put two and two together," Campbell said, feeling the anger growing inside him.

"Now, if you dinnae mind, I need tae see Logan," Catherine said.

"Why? Are you going tae take him?" Campbell asked.

"I have no choice. This isnae a safe place for him," she said as Campbell stopped Marcy from lunge at her and sighed.

"No, dinnae do that. I'll leave," Campbell said when he let Marcy go and headed down the hallway then went inside his room. Glaring at Catherine, Marcy stormed down the hallway when she walked into Campbell's room then stopped, watching him placing his clothes into a suitcase.

"Campbell?" she asked as she walked closer and saw the tears streaming down his face. His hands were shaking when he balled his hands into fists and she slid her arms around him, holding him tightly against her.

"I-I'm sorry," he sobbed while she hushed him when Logan walked into the doorway and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Mummy, why is Campbell crying?' he asked as he stood next to them and Campbell sniffed, wiping his eyes. Kneeling down, he looked at him then took Logan's hands and sighed.

"Um, I have tae go, Little Mate," he said as Logan blinked and tilted his head to one side.

"Where are you going?"

"Nae sure, but I do know that I have tae go."

"Campbell, no, dinnae do this," Marcy said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and he shook his head.

"Marcy, I'm nae going tae let you lose him because of me," he said as Logan frowned and looked at Marcy.

"What is he talking aboot?" Logan asked.

"Miss Walsh is here."

"Why?"

"She says you have tae go with her," Marcy said as his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

"Why?"

"You just have tae."

"Why?"

"She says it's dangerous because I'm living here," Campbell said and felt his heart breaking. "That's why I'm the one leaving."

"No!" Logan shouted when he ran out of the room and Campbell stood up, placing his clothes in the suitcase.

"You better go check on him," he said softly as she stormed out of the room then stopped when she saw Catherine standing in the hallway. Growling, Marcy walked down the hallway when she walked into Logan's room but the room was empty.

"Logan?" she asked when Campbell walked up behind her and she turned around, looking at him. "Where is he?"

Nodding his head toward the wardrobe, Campbell walked to the wardrobe door when he knocked and leaned against the door.

"Mister Tumnus, is Logan in there?" he asked while Catherine walked into the room and Campbell opened the door, looking down at Logan. Logan held onto Buttons the teddy bear as he looked up at Campbell and Campbell saw the large tears in Logan's eyes. Kneeling down, Campbell removed the shoes and sneakers from the bottom of the wardrobe when he picked Logan up and sat down, pulling his legs up and placing his feet against the side of the wardrobe. Holding Logan against his chest, he kissed the top of Logan's head and placed Buttons on the floor.

"Dinnae leave," Logan whispered as he buried his face in Campbell's chest and Campbell sighed.

"I dinnae think I have a choice," Campbell sighed, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Aye, you do. Just tell Miss Walsh that you're nae dangerous."

"And how do I prove tae her that I'm nae dangerous?" he asked and Logan shrugged.

"Are you going back tae Saint Jude's?"

"I might have tae."

"Will they let you do your radio show?"

"Um, no, I'd be on Ward Three and I wouldnae be allowed tae leave. In fact, I wouldnae be allowed visitors."

"Nae even Mummy and me?" Logan asked and Campbell shook his head. "But that's nae fair."

"The sad bit is that I wouldnae care. Why should I? I'd have no home, no job or the two people that mean everything that is good in my life. I'd be nothing more than an empty shell with these dead eyes. That's what they look like on Ward Three."

Marcy looked at them while she thought about how Campbell can be crafty when he wanted to be but the look in his eyes showed her that he wasn't kidding.

"You're nae joking around, are you?" she asked as he shook his head and wrapped his arms around Logan.

"Mister Bain…" Catherine said when she walked closer then knelt down on her haunches and Logan buried his face in Campbell's chest.

"If it's all the same tae you, you can call me Campbell," Campbell said as she looked into his eyes and blinked.

"Campbell, you have tae understand…"

"Och, I understand. You're just doing your job. The thing is you're tearing apart my family. I know that Marcy and I arenae married but we're family just the same. It is true that I am manic/depressive but I take my drugs and go see my therapist when I have tae. I do admit that I do get hyper but I have never hurt her or Logan. Well, there was that time we were jumping on the bed and he banged his head on the wall."

"That hurt," Logan said as Campbell half smiled and nodded. "He bought me ice cream afterward."

"The first time he saw me depressed, he just played quietly while I sat on the couch."

"Then he got on the floor and played cars with me."

"So, if that's what you consider dangerous then I guess I'll leave," Campbell sighed when Catherine got up and headed for the door. She stopped as she placed her hand on the doorframe then turned, looking at him.

"If anyone is leaving, it's me," she said as she walked down the hallway and Marcy followed her to the door.

"Miss Walsh?" she asked when Catherine stopped and turned around, looking at her.

"I have never seen eyes like that in all my life. He was serious, wasnae he? I mean aboot just nae caring anymore."

"Aye, he was serious," she said, nodding.

"Then I guess I have no other recourse."

"You've lost me."

"There is no way in HELL I am breaking up this family," she said and Marcy gave her a stunned look.

"What aboot the complaint?"

"I dinnae see any danger here and that is what I am writing in my report. See you next month," Catherine said as she left and Marcy closed the door, leaning against it. After calming down, she half ran down the hallway as she headed for Logan's room and ran inside, closing the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The song ended when Campbell picked the needle off the record and turned the mike on. It had been three weeks since Catherine had visited them and he was worried about how Peter would react to hearing that his plans to take Logan from Marcy fell through.

"Alright, that's the end of Campbell Bain's Loony Tunes show for today. I would like tae thank my assistant, Logan, for all his hard work during "Bring Your Son or Daughter tae Work" Day," he said when Logan smiled at him and Campbell smiled back, thinking about how the earphones Logan was wearing was almost as big as his head. "So, remember tae stay tuned for the news after these commercials and don't forget…"

"We are loonies and we are proud!" Logan shouted as Campbell laughed and Marcy signaled that they were off the air. Taking the earphones off, Campbell picked Logan up as they headed for the door and walked out into the hallway. Marcy walked closer as she kissed Campbell's cheek and Logan giggled, placing his head on Campbell's shoulder.

"What's with the giggles? Your mum can give me a wee kiss if she wants," Campbell said when he started tickling Logan and Logan squirmed in his arms. Placing Logan down, he took Marcy's hand as they walked down the hallway and Logan half ran to the lift. Campbell picked him up as Logan pushed the button and Campbell winked at him, placing him back down onto the floor. The lift doors opened as Campbell looked into Peter's angry eyes when Peter stormed out of the lift and pinned Campbell to the far wall.

"You bloody bastard!" he shouted as he slammed Campbell into the wall and Marcy ran to them, trying to get Peter to let go of Campbell.

"Leave him alone!" Marcy shouted when Peter let go and Campbell slid to the floor, shaking the pain out of his head.

"Ow," Campbell whispered when he stood up and Peter growled, walking toward him. He stopped short when Logan kicked him in the shin and Peter swore, hopping on one leg. Peter swung at Logan when Campbell grabbed Peter's arm and spun him around, locking eyes with him. "I dinnae hit kids either."

Suddenly the security guards arrived when Campbell pushed Peter at them and one of the security guards grabbed hold of Peter and Marcy picked Logan up.

"Let go!" Peter shouted while Campbell pushed the button and the lift doors opened. Walking into the lift, Campbell looked at Peter when he smiled then waved goodbye and the doors closed while the security guards led Peter down the hallway.

Campbell leaned on the doorframe while he watched Logan sleeping and placed his head against the doorframe. Marcy had been quiet the whole way home as he tried to talk about what they were going to do for the next show but she just looked straight ahead and he sighed, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Logan had asked who Peter was but Marcy changed the subject and it took three stories, two songs and some cuddling before he drifted off to sleep. Sighing, Campbell turned then walked down the hallway when he walked to Marcy's room then knocked on the wall, making her look up from the book she was reading.

"Is he asleep?" she asked as he walked into the room, closed the door then walked to the bed and sat on the foot of the bed.

"Aye," Campbell said, nodding his head. Marcy placed the book down on the nightstand when she moved the duvet back and crawled toward him, kneeling on the bed in front of him.

"Campbell?" she asked while he licked his lips then sighed and she moved her fingers down his cheek. Campbell moved closer when his lips brushed hers and she moved backwards, making him crawl after her. Kneeling on the bed, Campbell cupped her head in his hands as he kissed her lips and she moved her fingers through his hair. His hands moved down her shoulders while he kissed her neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're still dressed."

"Aye, I am," he said then moved back and she was surprised how fast he could get undressed. His jeans, rainbow tie-dyed shirt and undershirt went flying into the air as she giggled and he moved closer, kissing her lips. "Um, would this be a bad time tae tell you something?"

"Aye, it would," she said as he sighed and she pouted, tilting her head to one side. She thought for a few seconds when her eyes went wide and she smiled. "Campbell, are you…?"

"Aye, I'm a virgin," he said with a sigh and she smiled. Kissing his lips, she gently pushed him onto the bed as he looked up at her and a small shiver moved through him.

"Did you lock the door?"

"I think so," Campbell said as she moved closer, smiled and kissed his lips.

The next morning, the bedroom door opened while Logan walked inside the room and headed for the bed. Campbell and Marcy slept under a sheet, the duvet and blankets were on the floor, as Logan climbed onto the bed and poked Campbell in the nose. Marcy was snuggled against Campbell's back as her right arm draped over his chest and he was holding her hand against him.

"Campbell?" Logan whispered while poking him in the nose when Campbell opened his eyes and blinked.

"Logan?" he asked with a yawn then remembered something and his eyes went wide. "What are you doing in here?"

"Why are you in bed with Mummy?" he asked as Campbell felt Marcy moving against him and sighed.

"I had a bad dream and Mummy said it was ok tae sleep with her."

"But all the blankies are on the floor."

"That's because I split water on the bed."

"Why are you and Mummy naked?"

"I, uh, spilt water on our jammies, too," he said when he felt Marcy's body shaking and she buried her head into his back. "Now, why dinnae you go get washed up for breakfast."

"Ok," Logan said when he got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Close the door," Campbell said as he nodded and closed the door. The bed was shaking from Marcy trying not to laugh as she kissed his back and Campbell smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Next time, we lock the door," she whispered when he rolled over and nodded. Kissing his lips, she brushed the hair from his eyes and he sighed.

"Mind sharing a shower?" he asked as she gave him a slightly stunned look then nodded and they got out of bed, heading for the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"And that ends this chapter of the Campbell Bain's Loony Tunes show. Tune in tomorrow for some more craziness and, remember, we are loonies and we are proud!" Campbell said when he looked up at Marcy and she nodded that they were off the air. Smiling, Campbell looked at the picture of him and Logan that was taped to the mike and Logan was sitting on Campbell's shoulders. Removing the earphones, he placed the commercials on when he left the room and leaned on the wall, waiting for Marcy to come out of the booth. Peter seemed had to vanished as things started to return to some sense of normal but Campbell had noticed that something was still wrong. Marcy had become moody and would wake up in the morning, feeling sick.

"_Mebbe she's still being harassed by Peter and doesnae want tae tell me," _he thought as Marcy walked out of the booth and closed the door behind her.

"You ready tae go?" he asked as she walked by him and he frowned, pushing off the wall. He followed her down the hallway when he pushed the button for the lift and she looked at the program schedule in her hands. "You know, I think we should switch these two songs around."

"Eh?" she asked as she looked at him and blinked. "Och, Campbell, I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"I said we should change these two songs around," he said as he pointed to the playlist and she nodded, making a note. The doors to the lift opened as they walked inside the lift and Campbell pushed the button. The doors closed as he looked at the numbers and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Ever wonder why there's no number thirteen."

"What?" she asked when he hit the emergency stop button and she gave him a slightly stunned look. "Why did you do that for?"

"Well, for one, you are ignoring me. What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong."

"Aye, there is."

"Campbell, push the button. I want tae go home."

"We are nae going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

"Push the bloody button."

"No."

"You're fired."

"You cannae fire me."

"I can have you fired," she growled and he felt his heart sinking to his feet.

"You dinnae mean that."

"Push the button."

"What did I do?" he asked then slumped down on the floor and bent his knees up.

"I dinnae have time for this."

"Tell me what I did," he said and placed his head in his hands. "Please."

Marcy sighed as she looked at him when knelt down and saw he was shaking.

"Look at me."

"No," he said and started digging his fingers into his hair. She knew he tended to do that when he was depressed and she sat next to him, placing her arms around him. She moved his hands down then checked his fingernails for blood or hair and he breathed hard and fast through his nose.

"Hey," she whispered as she moved him closer and he placed his head on her shoulder. "I'm not mad at you."

"Then why have you been so cranky? Does it have anything to do with Peter? Has he been bothering you?" he asked when the emergency phone rang as he looked at the metal door and sighed, opening the door and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" he asked as Marcy moved closer and he placed his arm around her.

"This is Gaz from Security. Is everything alright?" a voice asked and he looked at Marcy.

"Aye, guess I hit the wrong button."

"Well, do you mind pushing the right button? There's a queue of people waiting," the voice said then he heard a click and looked at Marcy.

"Guess he told me," he said, placing the receiver back then closed the metal door and they stood up. He pushed the button as he looked at the numbers and Marcy saw the look on his face. People looked at them with slightly angry looks as the lift doors opened and they walked out of the lift. "Hello, sorry aboot the delay." Marcy took his hand as they walked down the hallway and left the building.

Marcy watched Campbell and Logan as Campbell knelt near the bathtub and had a rubber duck sitting on the top of his head. Watching Campbell giving Logan a bath usually made her heart swell, but she couldn't bring herself to smile and sighed. Turning, she walked down the hallway when she walked into her bedroom then walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She opened the cabinet when she removed the box then looked at the back and frowned. The last time she bought what was in the box was four years ago and she leaned against the counter, closing her eyes tightly.

"Right, let's get this over with," she said when she walked to the toilet and opened the box.

"Campbell?" Logan asked while Campbell tucked the duvet around him then sat on the edge of the bed and brushed back some of his hair.

"Aye?" he asked.

"Do you love Mummy?" Logan asked and Campbell gave him a wide grin.

"Aye, I do."

"Do you want tae marry her?" he asked and Campbell felt his heart jump in his chest.

"Would you like me tae marry her?" he asked as Logan nodded and Campbell smiled. "Well, like I told you before, it's really up tae her. Now, snuggle down and go tae sleep."

Standing up, Campbell kissed the top of Logan's head as Logan closed his eyes and Campbell walked to the door. Turing around, he looked at Logan when he sighed and turned the light off. Walking down the hallway, he looked at the picture of the three of them while his reflection looked back at him and he blinked. Sighing, he walked into his bedroom as he closed the door and the light came on under the door.

Marcy's eyes were red as she sniffed then rolled onto her left side, grabbing hold of the pillow. The moonlight from the bathroom window shined down on the white stick that was sitting next to the box in the trashcan and a plus sign sat in the little display window.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Are you sure?" Lily asked while Marcy stood near the stove and was making scrambled eggs she knew she wasn't really going to eat.

"I went to the doctor's yesterday and she said she'd get the test results back this afternoon," Marcy sighed as she looked at the eggs then placed the whisk down and sniffed. The tears rolled down her face as Lily walked closer and Marcy turned around, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "Oh, Lily, what have I done?!"

"What do you mean?"

"I love Campbell, I really do, but I dinnae want tae this! Not now!"

"Have you told him yet?"

"No, dinnae you tell him either."

"But he has a right tae know."

"Aye, he does but I dinnae want him tae think that I did this on purpose. I mean he's just starting his life," she said when Lily placed her hands on Marcy's shoulders and smiled.

"His life is with you and Logan. I'm sure one more would be fine. Or are you worried about his…condition?"

"Och, no, his being manic/depressive never entered into it. I just dinnae want him to feel trapped."

"You mean like when you told Peter? Are you afraid he'll run, too?"

"I dinnae know," Marcy sighed when Campbell and Logan, who was riding on Campbell's back, came into the kitchen and Campbell stopped, letting Logan down onto the floor.

"What's going on?" Campbell asked as he walked closer and gently wiped the tears out of Marcy's eyes.

"I'm fine," Marcy said with a sad smile as he sighed then looked over her shoulder at the eggs that were burning in the pan.

"Your eggs are burning," he said as she swore then tried to remove the eggs from the pan and Lily walked to Logan, taking his hand.

"Come on, Kiddo, I think we're going out for breakfast," she said as they left the kitchen and Logan asked her if he could have pancakes. After they heard the door closing, Campbell turned the stove off when he wrapped his arms around Marcy and she placed her head against his shoulder.

"Ok, they're gone, now can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked when she looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Mebbe later," she said as she let go of him then left the kitchen and Campbell growled, placing the burnt eggs into the trash, placed the pan in the sink then left the kitchen.

Campbell didn't know which was worse. The way Marcy was acting or the fact that she wasn't doing her job. She dropped calls, missed cuing him three times when a song was over and, now, was on the phone with someone. Sighing, he scratched the back of his neck when he stood up and knocked on the glass, making her look at him.

"You…in here…now!" he mouthed as she shook her head and he crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at her. He was shocked when she tuned the chair around as he looked at her back and ripped the earphones off his head, slamming them onto the chair. Opening the door, he stormed down the hallway when he walked into the booth and she looked at him while he stormed toward her with anger in his eyes.

"What are you doing?! Get back in there!" she shouted as she hung the receiver up and he turned, slamming the door shut.

"No, nae until you tell me what's going on!" he demanded as she stood up and walked to him.

"No!"

"Then I am NAE leaving!"

"We have dead air!"

"We're having a bloody fight is what we're having!"

"Do you wanted tae get sacked?! Because that is EXACTLY what's going tae happen if you dinnae get back tae work!"

"I'd love tae but it seems like my producer is too busy chatting on the phone with friends!"

"It wasnae a friend, it was my doctor!" she shouted as his face softened and he placed his arms around her.

"Why didnae you tell me you were sick?"

"I'm nae sick. I'm…" she said as her voice trailed off and he tilted his head to one side, giving her a concerned look. "Blimey, this isnae the way I thought I'd go aboot telling you this."

"Then just tell me," he said with a smile and gently kissed her lips.

"I'm nae sure how you'd take this. It's really big news."

"I didnae get fired, did I? I know you threatened tae do that when I locked us in the lift. Did I?"

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"You got fired?"

"No."

"Wait, it has tae do with a doctor," he said then thought for a few minutes when his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. "Are you…are…You're nae…Are you pregnant?"

"Aye," she said softly while she waited for him to start yelling but he simply dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. He had his head against her stomach when she felt his body start shaking and she gently stroked his hair. "Campbell?"

"Why?" he asked as he buried his face into her stomach then looked up at her with big tears in his eyes. "Why didnae you want tae tell me?"

"Because I was scared," she said when he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

"What is there tae be scared of?"

"I was scared that you'd…" she said when he lifted her chin and kissed her lips.

"Marcy, I'm nae Peter. See, the one thing we Bain men are is responsible. Ah, before you say anything, I know that I'm nae always responsible but I do know how I feel. You and Logan mean everything good in my life and so does this little bump," he said as he gently stroked her stomach and she smiled.

"But…"

"No, there is no buts aboot it. You, Lady, are stuck with me!" he said as he shook a finger at her and she giggled. "So, do we tell my parents first or yours?"

"Well, seeing how my mum would just sigh and say "Here we go again.". I think we should tell yours first."

"Och, knowing my mother, she will insist we get married. Nae that I dinnae want tae, I do. Unless you dinnae want tae."

"One thing at a time," she said with a laugh and he nodded when someone tapped on the glass and they turned around.

"Is everything ok in here?" Frank McDuffy asked after he opened the door and Campbell nodded.

"Sorry," Campbell said as he moved by Frank and Frank looked at Marcy.

"It's cool, Frank," she said as he nodded then closed the door and Marcy looked at Campbell. He pointed at himself, placed his hands over his heart then pointed at her and she smiled, mouthing "I love you, too."

"Logan, come here," Marcy said while she and Campbell sat on the couch and Logan got off the floor, walking to the couch. Campbell patted the spot between them as Logan crawled onto the couch and Marcy moved closer, wrapping her arm around him. "Love, Mummy and Campbell need tae talk tae you aboot something."

"Campbell isnae leaving, is he?" Logan asked with panic in his eyes and Campbell scrunched up his face then sighed.

"No, I'm nae going anywhere. What makes you think that?" Campbell asked.

"Because you and Mummy havenae been snuggling," Logan said and Marcy looked at Campbell then at Logan and kissed the top of his head.

"We havenae?" she asked and Logan shook his head.

"Well, that's because Mummy wasnae feeling good. I never feel like snuggling when I'm nae feeling good," Campbell said and Logan looked at Marcy.

"Are you sick, Mummy?"

"Well, kind of," Marcy said then sighed and Campbell smiled, taking hold of Logan's hands.

"Do you remember when you asked where your mate, Matt's, new baby brother came from?" he asked and Logan looked at the ceiling, thinking.

"Aye, Mummy told me that he came from Matt's mummy's tummy."

"Well, it seems that Mummy has a baby in her tummy," Campbell said and Logan looked at Marcy's stomach then at her and she smiled.

"Mummy, are you going tae have a baby?"

"Aye, I am," Marcy said and Logan looked at Campbell.

"Who's the daddy?"

"I am!" Campbell said with wide eyes and Logan's mouth dropped open. Logan crawled onto Campbell's lap as they hugged then Campbell let go and looked deeply into his eyes. "Now, listen very carefully. Even though I helped Mummy make this baby, it doesnae change one bit how I feel aboot you. YOU are my little shadow and best, best, best friend! I love you with all my heart and soul!"

"I love you, too," Logan said then looked at Marcy and frowned. "But where is the baby going tae sleep?"

"Well, we were thinking that I can sleep in Mummy's room and the baby can have my room."

"But you already sleep in Mummy's room," Logan said and they looked at each other with stunned looks on their faces.

"And how do you know that?" Marcy asked.

"I was looking for one of my cars and found a pair of his underpants under your bed," he said and Campbell coughed, a slow blush moving across his cheeks.

"So, you're happy aboot the baby?" Campbell asked and Logan nodded. "Good. How aboot we go get some ice cream tae celebrate?"

"Can we?" Logan asked, looking at Marcy.

"Go get your shoes and jacket," Marcy said when Logan got off the couch and ran down the hallway. "That goes for you, too."

"Aye, Mummy!" Campbell said when he got up then ran down the hallway and she laughed, shaking her head.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Will you stand still?!" Mrs. Bain said for the ninth time, but Campbell couldn't stand still. How could he stand still when his true love was in the next room? He never thought he would find someone who would love him as much as he loved them. True, he had fancied a few girls in his time, but they would be scared off by his antics or find someone else. "Campbell, if you…."

"Sorry, Mum, I'm just excited," he said as she moved closer and slid her arms around him. She didn't care how old he was, he needed a hug and he softly smiled as she gently patted his back.

"I'm sure that Marcy is just as excited. Now, stand still or I'll end up pinning this rose onto your chest," she teased and he stood still.

"Do you think she's dressed yet?" he asked while looking at Eddie and Eddie leaned against the door. Eddie wasn't stunned that Campbell had finally found a woman to settled down with, but he was stunned when he asked him to be his best man and Campbell's mother had made him guard the door to prevent Campbell from running up and down the hallway, shouting that he was getting married.

"Aye, I think so," Eddie said as Campbell started pacing back and forth then walked to the window and stepped up onto the chair, opening the window. "Where are you going?"

"I got tae see her!" Campbell said when his father closed the window and Campbell sighed, sitting on the chair.

"Do you want tae jinx the wedding, Lad? It's bad luck, seeing her in her dress before the service," his father said when Eddie jumped after someone knocked on the door and opened the door, looking at Lily. Lily smiled at Eddie as he made a small cough and she tried to see into the room.

"Is everything alright in here?" she asked and Eddie smiled, looking at Campbell.

"Aye, we just had to stop him from climbing out the window. He wanted to see Marcy in her dress," Eddie said with a grin and Lily laughed, rolling her eyes.

"She looks amazing!" she called out and Campbell cheered while pumping his fist in the air. Shrugging, Eddie closed the door as he looked at Campbell then rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Marcy looked into the mirror as she checked her reflection and smiled. She was wearing a floor length, cream color wedding gown with white lace work and a small veil was pinned to the back of her head. Campbell's parents were shocked when he told them she was going to have his baby and he was right about his mother insisting that they get married. She was happy that Eddie McKenna had driven up from London to be Campbell's best man and Marcy had given him a big hug when they met.

"You look amazing." Lily said as Marcy turned around and looked at her.

"Not exactly the wedding dress I imagined as a little girl but…" she teased and Lily laughed, nodding her head.

"You're worried that Campbell won't like it?"

"I'm amazed he isn't running up and down the hallway and shouting that we're getting married."

"I went to check and Eddie did have tae stop him from crawling out the window."

"Why did he want tae do that?" she asked, getting concerned.

"He wanted tae peek in the window tae see what you were wearing," Lily said and Marcy sighed, rolling her eyes.

"That does sound like Campbell," she teased when someone knocked on the door and Lily walked to the door, opening it.

"Is she ready?" Mark McKay asked as he walked into the room and stopped short when he saw his daughter in her wedding gown. "Cor, you look lovely!"

"Och, Dad, you're going tae make me cry." Marcy said when he hugged her then kissed her cheek and sniffed.

"So, are you ready?" he asked as she nodded and he held his arm out. They walked to the door when Marcy heard the music and smiled as they left the room and Lily closed the door behind them.

Every nerve was tingling as Campbell watched Marcy walking toward him and Lily was right about Marcy looking amazing. No one looking at her could tell that she was pregnant as she shyly smiled at him and he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Logan stood next to him when her father slid her hand into Campbell's hand and she stood next to him.

"You look…You…Wow," Campbell whispered as she blushed and he squeezed her fingers. They turned to face the priest as Campbell looked down at Logan then gave him a wink and Logan grinned, leaning against him.

"You may now kiss your bride," the priest said a few moments later when Campbell gently took Marcy's face in his hands and kissed her lips. They didn't acknowledge the cheering as they went forehead to forehead and sweetly smiled at each other.

"I know what true love is," he whispered then smiled.

"What is it?" she asked when he kissed her lips then slid his hand to her stomach and stroked the slight bump. "Oh."

Taking her hand then taking Logan's hand, Campbell smiled as they started down the aisle when he stopped, picked Logan up and she looked at him. Nodding her head, they ran down the aisle then out of the chapel and didn't stop until they were outside. Standing on the grass, she softly laughed as she watched Campbell holding Logan in the air while spinning around in a circle then held him and they looked at her with wide grins on their faces.

"Yes!" Campbell said when he sat back on his legs and twirled the garter on his finger. Marcy laughed then ruffled his hair as he stood up and sniffed the garter. The kilt swirled on his hips as he wiggled them and danced around the chair Marcy was sitting on. She was stunned by how good he looked in the black waist coat, white shirt with ruffles down the front, the kilt and sporran, long, white socks and the black shoes that were laces up his calves and were tied just below his knees. His hair had been brushed back but now was a mass of ruffled spikes and he leaned over, kissing her lips.

"Throw it already!" Eddie shouted as Campbell nodded and the single men lined up behind Campbell. Frowning, he walked to Eddie when he pulled his protesting friend into the queue then walked to Marcy and turned around. Counting to three on his fingers, he tossed the garter into the air when he turned around and the single men stepped back, leaving Eddie standing by himself. Sighing, he picked the garter off the floor while Campbell laughed and Eddie rolled his eyes.

"My turn," Marcy said as she stood up and Lily handed her the bouquet. The single women stood in line as Marcy turned around and counted to three, tossing the bouquet into the air. The woman dived for the bouquet when Lily held it over her head and Campbell cheered, pumping his arms over his head. Eddie walked to Lily when he smiled and she sat down on the chair. A drum roll filled the air as he moved the garter up Lily's thigh until he nearly touched her thigh and she blushed. The reception died down around one in the morning as Campbell picked Marcy up and walked out of the room, waving goodnight to the others.

The door to the honeymoon suite opened as Campbell carried Marcy into the room and headed for the bed. He gently placed her on the bed when he ran back to the door and closed it. Marcy sat up on the bed while he turned around and smiled at her. She wiggled a finger at him when he grinned then ran and hopped on the bed. He tore the waistcoat and shirt off then crawled up her body and kissed her. His fingers moved through her hair when he removed the veil and tossed it onto the floor then kissed her again.

"Slow down," she teased as he sat on her legs and tilted his head to one side.

"But I want my wife," he said with a pout.

"We have the rest of the night. Besides, I want tae be romanced nae ravaged," she said with a smile and he smiled back. Getting off the bed, he held his hand out as she got off the bed and he moved closer. Cupping her chin in his hand, he kissed her lips as she closed her eyes and sighed. Moving back, she placed her forehead against his and smiled, looking down at his kilt. "Are you a traditional Scotsman?"

"Let's find out," he said when he unbuckled the belt and removed the belt and sporran, dropping them to the floor. The kilt dropped to his feet as she smiled and he ran to the bed and dived under the sheets, blankets and duvet. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I have tae take my dress off," she said and he sighed, placing his hands behind his head. A few minutes later, Marcy climbed under the sheets, blankets and duvet when she looked at him and saw he had drifted off to sleep. Sighing, he rolled over onto his side while she watched him sleep and brushed the hair out of his eyes with a smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The morning sunlight turned the inside of his eyelids a soft brown when Campbell sighed and rolled onto his back. Spreading his hand over the empty spot on the bed, he woke up then sat up and tucked the duvet around his waist.

"Marcy?!" he asked when the bedroom door opened and Marcy walked into the room with a tray in her hands.

"Well, look who's awake," she teased as he sighed and brushed the hair from his eyes. She placed the tray next to him when she crawled onto the bed and turned his face toward hers, kissing his lips.

"I cannae believe that I fell asleep," he sighed and she smiled, pouring some tea into one of the cups on the tray.

"Well, you were dancing up a storm at the reception. The last time you acted like that was when…" she said then placed the teapot on the tray and looked at him. "Campbell, you DID remember tae take your drugs, right?!"

"Uh," he said when he carefully slid onto his back and pulled the duvet over his head. Sighing, she moved the duvet down then kissed his lips, down his neck then kissed his chest and he sighed, smiling at her. "I'm sorry."

"How many kids am I dealing with here?"

"Two and a half," he said as she tapped the tip of her finger on the tip of his nose and laughed. He carefully sat up when she fed him some of the fruit that was on the tray and he kissed her lips while sticking two fingers in the whip cream.

"Dinnae even think it," she said then took his fingers and suck on one finger then the other. He playfully smiled at her and she fed him the rest of the breakfast, placing the silver bowl with the whipped cream on the nightstand.

"Saving that for later?" he asked as he looked at the silver bowl and grinned.

"Well, you do owe me for falling asleep," she teased and he nodded, placing an arm around her and she snuggled against him.

"I'm home!" Marcy said as she closed the door and placed the mail on the table. She remembered how sick she was the first three months she was pregnant with Logan but this time it wasn't so bad. She did hate that her stomach was sticking out but she had been going to her exercise classes and Campbell had been very supportive through her mood swings.

"We're in here," he said as she walked down the hallway then stopped at the doorway to the nursery and her eyes went wide. Campbell and Logan were standing near the back wall and were wearing white converse sneakers, white overalls, white long sleeve shirts and white painter's hats and were slightly covered in white paint. A ladder sat near the wall to the right while old sheets covered the floor and several pails of paint sat on the floor. The windows, plug fixtures, light switch cover and the overhead light had masking tape around them and they smiled at her.

"You did this all by yourselves?" she asked as she carefully walked into the room and Campbell gave her a smug look.

"Of course we did."

"Aye, after Lily went home." Logan said as he nodded his head and Campbell glared down at him.

"Och, knock it off," she said when she walked closer and kissed Campbell's lips.

"So, what do you think?" Campbell asked.

"It looks really good. Why dinnae you two go get cleaned up?" she said when they nodded and she left the room, smiling.

"And that is all for the Campbell Bain's Loony Tunes show for today. Now, I have been getting a lot of phone calls asking me why I have been playing a lot of songs with baby in the titles. I guess it's time for me tae tell you why. In three months, I am going tae be a daddy! Och, I think my Campbell Cuties have just fainted. I know they were stunned when I got married. Sorry, my lovelies, but I'm sure you're all happy for me. At least I hope so. Right, here comes Mark to read the news, so I am out of here. Remember, we are loonies and we are proud!" Campbell said then took the earphones off and hit the button to start the commercials.

"Great show," Mark Kane said as Campbell smiled and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Thanks," Campbell said when he left the room and walked to the booth. Marcy opened the door when she walked toward him and he placed his hands on her swollen stomach, kissing her lips. "Hello, Pretty Lady."

"Come off it. I look like a bloody whale," she sighed as they headed down the hallway and he walked in front of her, tickling her tummy. "Knock it off before you walk into a wall."

"But the baby likes it when I tickle your tummy," he said while she rolled her eyes and took his hands in hers.

"I dinnae like it, ok?" she said as he nodded and slid arm around her. They walked toward the lift when the doors opened and they walked inside the lift.

"Uh-oh, we're in trouble," he said as he looked at the sign and she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we're over the weight limit," he teased then winced when she smacked the back of his head and the lift doors closed as he shrugged and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

The nursery was finally finished as Marcy stood near the cot and looked at the tiny sleeper that was lying on the mattress. Neither of them wanted to know the sex of the baby and she sadly smiled, remembering the tears in Campbell's eyes the first time he heard the baby's heartbeat. The both of them had been paying special attention to Logan and he was excited about the idea of being a big brother. Marcy smiled when she felt arms trying to go around her waist and tender lips kissed the back of her neck.

"Hello," Campbell whispered as she turned around and slid her arms around his waist. She looked at the golden brown beard he had decided to grow as he smiled and she kissed his lips.

"You know what, you look good in a beard," she said as he grinned and winked at her.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought it was time that I stopped looking like a kid."

"But I like the way you look."

"Well, I can always shave it off," he said then looked down at her stomach and knelt down on his knees, pressing his nose against it. "Hello in there. You ready tae come out yet?" He pressed his ear against her stomach as she softly laughed and he nodded his head. "Uh-hunh, ok, I'll tell her."

"Tell me what?" she asked as he stood up and placed his hand on her stomach.

"He said tae tell you that he's nearly ready, a week or two at the most."

"So the baby's a he?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Could be," he teased when they heard someone knocking on the front door and they looked at each other. "Were you expecting anyone?"

"No," Marcy said when they left the room and headed for the door. Logan stood near the door when Campbell wiggled his finger for him to come closer and he ran to Campbell. Marcy looked through the security hole when she removed the chain and opened the door. She looked at the young man standing there as he coughed and tapped the envelope on his fingertips. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Are you Marcy McKay?" he asked.

"I was," she asked when he handed her the envelope then walked away and Marcy pouted. Closing the door, she looked at the envelope while Campbell walked to her and she looked at the address on the envelope. Her heart pounded as she looked at the letter when she dropped it onto the floor and Campbell picked the letter up, looking at what was written on it.

"The bastard," he whispered then held onto Marcy and the tears ran down her cheeks. The letter was from Child Services and stated that Peter was suing for custody of Logan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Campbell had called Lily to come and take Logan for the night as Campbell looked at the ceiling and felt his body tingling with anger. His mind was ablaze with ways he wanted to hurt Peter as he sighed and moved the duvet back, getting out of bed. He walked to the window when he looked outside and pressed his forehead against the glass.

"_Right, you have tae stay calm. You know that going off and punching that wanker in the face is only going tae get you sectioned. Sure, he deserves it but do you really want tae risk everything for a few seconds of enjoyment? And think aboot how Marcy will feel. She'll blame herself if anything happened tae you or him. Now, you just go back tae bed and…" _he thought when he felt someone touch the small of his back and turned around, looking at Marcy.

"Come on," she said softly as she took his hand and led him to the bed. She watched him lay down on his back when she placed the duvet over his waist and gently kissed his lips. He felt the bed sag as she got back in bed then snuggled against him and placed her head on his shoulder. He knew she felt a little uncomfortable but she gently blew in his ear as he wiggled on the bed then took her hand and kissed her palm. Placing her hand against his chest, he looked at the ceiling while his heart slammed against her hand and she gently kissing his shoulder. "I am so sorry."

"No, dinnae you say that. You have NOTHING tae be sorry for!" he growled as she hushed him and he rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Och, a lot of thing that would get me either arrested or sectioned," he said with a sigh and she smiled.

"Guess Peter didnae know that it's nae a good idea tae get you pissed off, eh?"

"Aye," he said, nodding his head.

"Well, you better get some sleep. We have an appointment with my solicitor in the morning."

"I dinnae think I can sleep," he said as she hushed him and slid her hand out from under his hand. She gently moved her fingers through the small patch of hair on his chest as he looked at the ceiling and his body tingled.

"Say goodnight toes."

"Eh?" he asked, giving her confused look.

"Just close your eyes and say goodnight toes."

"Ok," he said with a smile and closed his eyes. "Goodnight toes."

"Goodnight feet."

"Goodnight feet."

"Goodnight ankles."

"Goodnight ankles."

"Goodnight calves."

"Goodnight…calves," he said with a yawn.

"Goodnight knees."

"Nighty-night knees," he said with a sigh and she felt his skin relaxing.

"Goodnight thighs."

"Night thighs," he said with a big yawn.

"Now say goodnight to….," she said and he smiled.

"They dinnae want tae go tae sleep. They want tae play."

"We'll play later. Now, say goodnight."

"Bugger, ok, goodnight boys," he said with a sigh and she smiled.

"Goodnight hips."

"Goodnight hips."

"Goodnight stomach."

"Night…stomach," he said with a yawn and she placed her hand over his heart. He held it against him as he sighed and she kissed his earlobe.

"Goodnight bellybutton," she said as he opened one eye and arched an eyebrow at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Just say it."

"Night-night bellybutton," he said with a smile.

"Goodnight fingers and thumbs," she said when he gave a soft sigh and she felt his breathing grow slow and steady. She looked at him when she pulled the duvet up to his chest and smiled, closing her eyes. "Goodnight Love."

Campbell got out of the car when he ran around to the other side of the car and opened the door. He helped Marcy out of the car when they walked up the stairs and he opened the door. Marcy's solicitor's office was on the fourth floor of the law building as they walked to the lift and he pushed the button. Lily agreed to look after Logan for the day as Marcy held onto Campbell's hand and he smiled at her. They had been to the office a few months ago when they talked about Campbell officially adopting Logan and Marcy felt that was the reason for Peter's sudden interest in getting custody of Logan.

"The bastard," she whispered as Campbell looked at her and blinked.

"Eh?" he asked when she squeezed his hand and shook her head.

"Sorry, just talking out loud," she said and he gave her a little smile. The lift doors opened when they walked inside and Campbell pushed the button. The doors closed as the lift moved upward and he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"You are nae going tae believe this but my Campbell Cuties are having a baby pool."

"They are?"

"Aye, Kay called and told me that the winner gets fifty pounds. I'm thinking of placing a bet."

"Ah, but that would be cheating," she said as she wagged a finger at him and he shrugged.

"I guess you're right," he said when the doors opened and they walked down the hallway. Stopping on front of the door, Campbell opened it for Marcy as he did a little bow and she giggled, kissing the top of his head. The reception area was elegantly decorated as they walked to the desk and the receptionist looked up at them. "Hello, we have a ten o'clock appointment with Miss Duff."

The receptionist looked at the schedule when she picked up the receiver and pushed the button.

"Miss, Duff, your ten o'clock is here," the receptionist said then nodded and hung up the receiver. "She'll be right with you. Would you like some tea?"

"Aye, that would be nice," Marcy said as the receptionist got up and walked to the tea maker that was sitting on the counter. Campbell was looked out the window when the door to Miss Anna Duff's office opened and she walked out of her office, walking toward Marcy. Anna was tall with long black hair, which was pulled back in a long braid, and a pair of wire rimmed glasses was perched on the bridge of her nose. She was wearing a black skirt, black shoes, a white shirt and a black jacket and she smiled at Marcy, who smiled back.

"Hello, Marcy," she said as they shook hands when Campbell turned around and she looked at him. "Hello, Campbell. It is nice tae see you again."

"Hello," he said as they shook hands and the receptionist walked closer, handing them two cups of tea.

"Thank you, Alice," Anna said with a nod of her head when she looked at the doorway to her office and pointed. "Shall we go inside?"

Campbell and Marcy followed her into the office when she closed the door and walked to the large oak desk at the back of the room. A large bookcase took up the entire right wall with law books and little nick knacks on the shelves and a smaller bookcase took up the entire left wall. Two leather chairs faced the desk as she sat down on the swivel chair then pointed to the chairs and they sat down.

"Now, I have looked over the complaint and I am curious aboot something," she said as she opened the file in front of her and looked down. "It says here that you, Campbell, are a danger to the child."

"That is crap. Campbell would never do anything tae endanger Logan. If he did, I would have never allowed him anywhere him or me," Marcy said as Anna nodded and closed the file.

"But they are going to use his…condition as the main stay of the petition. Now, I know that there are a lot of people, even some famous people, who have it but what we need tae do it show that Campbell is…" she said then looked down and Campbell sighed.

"Under control?" he asked and she nodded. "Bugger, that's nae so hard. I'm the picture of control."

"Uh, I did some research and found out that's nae always true. Or do you deny that you tried to kill yourself?"

"What?" Marcy asked while Campbell thought for a few minutes then smiled.

"I was faking," he said as they looked at him and Anna blinked.

"Excuse me?" Anna asked.

"I wasnae trying tae kill myself. I was pretending tae have a really big manic episode so I could stay at Saint Jude's tae work at the station. You have tae understand that my dad and I had a row aboot me leaving and going tae and live with my aunt, who lives in Perth. I told him I wanted tae stay and work at our little radio station and decided tae fake an episode, hoping that they tell him that I wasnae ready tae leave."

"You opened the window."

"I wasnae going tae jump out of it," he said, feeling like he was already in the courtroom.

"So you fake an episode just so you could stay at the hospital?"

"I just said that," he said as he sunk in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Campbell, she's just trying to clear things up," Marcy said as she stroked his hair and he sighed, sitting up.

"See, it is childish outbursts like that that Peter's solicitor will use to show that Campbell is dangerous," Anna said and Campbell sighed, realizing that she had a point.

"So what do we do to insure that I dinnae do that in court?" he asked.

"Well, if you can be convincing enough tae have your doctor agree tae let you stay at Saint Jude's then I cannae think it would be too hard for you doing so in court. Just keep your temper in check, ok?" Anna asked with a smile and he smiled back, nodding his head. She picked up the receiver when she pushed the button and held up a finger. "Alice, do you know who's available for a custody/adoption hearing? Hmmm, aye, she's perfect. When? Ok, call and tell them we need her on that date. Thanks." She placed the receiver down when she looked at them and placed her elbows on the desk, folding her fingers together. "We have a court date."

"When is it?" Marcy asked and Campbell held her hand tightly in his.

"Three weeks from today. The judge is well versed in custody and adoption cases and is bias when it comes to dealing with cases with people..."

"Like me," Campbell sighed and both of them looked at the sadness in his eyes. Marcy squeezed his finger when he shrugged and sadly smiled at her.

"Right, I'll get to work on our defense and will see you two in three weeks," Anna said as they nodded and she stood up. Campbell helped Marcy stand up when they shook hands then left the office and headed down the hallway. The lift doors when they looked at Peter walking out of the lift and he sneered at them, brushing some of his hair back.

"Well, look who it is," he said as he looked at them and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Marcy asked.

"My solicitor's on this floor. What are you doing here?"

"We just came from my solicitor."

"Really, and she told you Logan belongs with me and nae this loony?" he asked as she felt Campbell's fingers tightening around hers and he slightly shook his head.

"No, in fact, we have a court date," Campbell said and Peter blinked.

"When is it?"

"It's scheduled for three weeks from today. I bet she's just called your solicitor with the good news," Campbell said when Peter stormed down the hallway then turned, looking at them.

"This isnae over!" he shouted,

"You dinnae even know he was your son until a few months ago, you wanker!" she shouted when the lift door opened and Campbell gently led her into the lift, pushing the button. The doors closed as he pulled her close and she placed her face against his chest. Campbell hushed her as the tears soaked into his shirt and he sighed, watching the numbers moving.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Campbell's eyes snapped open when he sat up and moved the duvet back. Marcy was sleeping as he looked at her and kissed the top of her head. Leaving the bedroom, he held one hand on the wall as he walked down the hallway then stopped when he heard sniffing. Walking carefully into the room, he walked to the bed when he knelt down and could just see Logan's tearstained face.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly as he brushed the hair from Logan's eyes and Logan sniffed.

"I had a bad dream," Logan whispered when Campbell wiped the tears away and sighed.

"What was it aboot?"

"That man that Mummy got mad at a few months ago was taking me away. I didnae want tae go," he half shouted and Campbell hushed him.

"Och, I'm nae sure if I should be the one tae tell you this but he's your dad."

"No, you're my daddy," Logan said and Campbell sadly smiled at him.

"No, he is your daddy. See, when Mummy told him that you were growing in her tummy, he ran off. He didnae want anything tae do with it."

"But when Mummy told you aboot our baby, you didnae run off," he said and Campbell smiled.

"No, I didnae, and that is because I love the idea of having a baby with Mummy. That's one of the reasons I married her. The other reason is you'd be my son. Well, after I adopt you. You do understand what that means, eh?"

"Aye, my friend, Joey, is adopted."

"Well, that's what Mummy thinks made Peter, that's his name, want tae take you away from her. That and he's got it into his head that I'm a danger tae you."

"Miss Walsh did, too, but she didnae think that after she met you."

"Aye, she didnae but Peter does."

"Do I have tae go with him?"

"That's what we're going tae court tae find out. If the judge says that you have tae go with him then you'll have tae."

"Will he let me see the baby?"

"Aye, I'm sure Mummy would make sure that you could see her and the baby but nae me," Campbell said as fresh tears rolled down Logan's cheeks and Campbell felt his heart catching in his chest. "Hey now, no tears, sometimes people have tae do things they didnae like. It's just a part of life. We dinnae know that he will take you away." Campbell saw him nodding as he brushed the hair from his eyes and kissed the top of his head. "Now, go to sleep."

"Only if you stay," Logan said when Campbell sat on the floor and placed his head against the night table. Logan closed his eyes as Campbell took hold of his hand and wrapped his fingers around his. He watched as Logan slowly went to sleep when he closed his eyes and started praying that he wouldn't lose the sweetest little boy in the world.

_Three weeks later…_

The security guard opened the door while Anna and Marcy walked inside the courtroom and headed for the table. Peter sat with his solicitor as he smiled at Marcy and sat back in the chair.

"Where's the loony tunes?" he asked but Anna shook her head and they sat down. Marcy had felt ill since she woke up and Campbell kept asking her if he should take her to the hospital. She told him she was alright and she turned, looking at Logan and Lily sitting behind her. Catherine sat next to them as she smiled at Marcy and Marcy could also see her parents and Campbell's parents sitting at the back.

"Where is Campbell?" Catherine asked, touching Marcy's arm.

"He's in the loo," Marcy said as she looked at the door and prayed that he was alright.

Campbell looked at his reflection while he held onto the sink and he breathed hard and fast through his nose. He looked very handsome wearing a black suit, a white shirt, a black tie, a black vest, a black belt and black shoes and socks but he felt very ugly. His mind was aflame with images of Logan's tearstained face and the dark circles under Marcy's eyes. Her doctor had told her that the added stress wasn't doing well for the baby and she had gone into false labor four times in the last three weeks.

"_If anything happens tae my baby, I'll…No, that's what he wants. He wants them seeing you freak out and prove you are a danger tae nae only Logan but tae the baby. You need tae calm down," _he thought as he looked at his reflection and sighed.

"But how can I do that when all I want tae do is…" he said when the bathroom door opened and his father walked inside, heading toward him. "Dad, what are you doing in here?"

"I just came tae check on you," he said when he placed his hands on Campbell's shoulders and they looked into each other's eyes. "How are you holding up?"

"I want tae kick that wanker in the nuts."

"I didnae think so."

"Aye, it would just prove that I'm dangerous."

"Campbell Alan Bain, you are NAE dangerous!"

"I know that and you know that but that judge doesnae. If Peter's solicitor is as good as Anna, they'd have done their homework and would find out aboot the things I've done."

"All you have ever done is try tae live with something you never asked for. Have I told you lately how proud I am of you? You've gone from a hyper kid who had no idea what he wanted out of life tae a man with a career, a wife, a loving little lad and a baby on the way. I am truly proud of you."

"But I have no idea what tae do. Every time I think aboot what he's doing, I want tae strangle him."

"Just do what you did at Saint Jude's that day you decided tae have a fit because you didnae want tae go live with your aunt. Fake it," his father said as Campbell blinked and gave him a stunned look.

"How…how…how…You knew I was faking?!" he asked and his father laughed.

"I may be old, Son, but I am nae stupid," he said, giving him a nudge in the ribs. "Your doctors…" Campbell laughed then shook his head when his father straightened his tie and patted him on the shoulders. "Now, go out there and show them what a Bain man does when his back's up against the wall!"

"Aye!" he said when they left the bathroom and Campbell smiled as they headed for the courtroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The judge was already in the courtroom when the door opened and Campbell and his father walked inside. Marcy turned around when she looked at him and felt her heart swelling with pride. She was a bit surprised that he had gotten his hair cut two days before but she did admit having his hair brushed back made him look ever more handsome. She was a little sad that he had shaved off his beard as he placed his hand on the gate and looked at the judge then softly smiled.

"Sorry I'm late, Your Honor, I was in the loo," Campbell said as he walked to the table and Judge Judith Kelly nodded.

"You are Campbell Bain then?" she asked, looking at the file then at him.

"Aye, Your Honor, I am."

"Wait, I know that voice. Are you the same Campbell Bain who does the Campbell Bain's Loony Tunes show?"

"Aye, that's me," he said with a nod of his head.

"I've seen your poster, Mister Bain, you clean up very nicely," she teased as he blushed and softly laughed. Judge Kelly opened the file when she placed the wire rimmed glasses on and looked at them. "Now that we are all here, let's get started. Mister Flynn, you may start your opening statement."

Henry Flynn was a tall man with a lean build and his black hair was peppered with gray hairs. His gray suit was form fitting and the lights shimmered on his black shoes. He walked around to the front of the table when he looked at them and placed his hands behind his back.

"When we are dealing with the care of a child, we all agree that the safety of the child comes first. Now, I am not saying that Miss McKay is a danger…" he said when Anna stood up and objected.

"Your Honor, her last name is Bain now," she said and Flynn coughed.

"I AM sorry!" he said sarcastically. "As I was saying, I am nae saying that Missus Bain is a threat tae her child but one must question her motives for allowing a lunatic…"

"Objection, Mister Bane isnae a lunatic," Anna shouted and Judge Kelly pounded the gavel.

"Miss Duff, sit down!" she said and Anna sat down.

"Again, I do apologize. What I am saying is one must question why she would allow someone with Mister Bain's….condition near her child."

"Objection, are you a medical doctor as well as a solicitor?" Anna asked.

"Um, no, I'm nae."

"Then who are you tae judge Mister Bain, let alone know if he is capable of being a good father or nae?"

"Miss Duff does have a point," Judge Kelly said. "So, just stick with why we're here and leave the rest tae your witness."

"What witness?" Campbell whispered when Marcy pointed and Campbell turned around, seeing Doctor Greene sitting a few rows behind them. "Oh bugger."

Campbell sank into the chair as Flynn went on with his opening statement and Campbell felt like he wanted to throw up. Anna gave her opening statement as Campbell smiled at her then Judge Kelly called for the first witness and Campbell placed his chin in his right hand. Doctor Greene did explain Campbell's condition while Anna and Flynn asked their questions when Doctor Greene told about what happened at Saint Jude's and Campbell sat up, raising his hand.

"Um, Your Honor, can I say something?" he asked and Judge Kelly smiled,

"Mister Bain, this is nae a classroom and you will get your turn tae talk in a few minutes," she said and he nodded. The witnesses were questioned when it was Peter's turn to testify and Marcy held Campbell's hand during Peter's testimony. Marcy glared at Peter as he walked by the table and smiled at her.

"Bastard," she whispered as Campbell shook his head and Marcy sighed. Marcy looked like she was in pain when she went to testify and Campbell titled his head to one side, giving her a concerned look. He was proud of her as she gave her testimony then headed back to the table and he kissed her cheek.

"Alright, Mister Bain, it's your turn," Judge Kelly said as he got up and walked to the witness stand. He was sworn in then sat down and Flynn walked to him then placed his hands behind his back.

"Hello, Mister Bain," he said and Campbell sighed.

"Hello," Campbell said.

"Mister Bain, let me ask you something. What is your relationship with Logan?"

"Well, how can one explain a father and son relationship? We have our fun times and our sad times."

"But you're nae his father."

"True, I didnae have a hand in his creation, like with our baby, but he is my son."

"But he isnae your son," Flynn shouted and Campbell grinned.

"Blimey, there is no need tae shout. I can hear just fine," Campbell said as he wiggled a finger in his ear and laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Order," Judge Kelly said, tapping the gavel.

"Sorry, Your Honor, didnae mean tae cause trouble," Campbell said with a pout and she smiled at him.

"That is quite alright, Mister Bain."

"Let's get back tae my questions, shall we?" Flynn asked and Campbell nodded. "Doctor Greene has stated that you tried tae kill yourself. Will you tell the court why?"

"Aye, I would, and I didnae try tae kill myself. You see, my dad had come that day tae tell me that he was going tae have me discharged from Saint Jude's so I could go live with my aunt. He said that I would have peace and quiet, which he thought I needed tae get better. The thing was, I really liked my work at our little station and wanted tae stay. So, while on the air, I came up with an idea. If I proved that I wasnae ready tae be released then he would let me stay. So, being clever and taking a big risk, I faked a manic episode," Campbell said when Doctor Green stood up and had shocked look on his faces

"You what?!" he shouted and Judge Kelly told him to sit down.

"And this is what you want tae teach a child? How tae lie and fake a condition that you yourself know is serious?" Flynn asked.

"No, but it was the only thing I could think of at the time," Campbell said.

"It is childish behavior like this that makes me wonder how you will raise your unborn child," Flynn said when Anna stood up and objected.

"Your Honor, where is this line of questioning going?" she asked.

"I am just trying…"

"You're trying tae get me mad, is what you are doing," Campbell said as he sat forward in the chair and placed his hands on his knees. "You call me immature and nae knowing what my condition is aboot but I know full well what it's like tae be like this. And do you want tae know something? So does Logan. He understands that there are days that I feel like I have had so much coffee that I could very well bounce off the walls. He understands that I sometimes want tae do things that most people would think impossible or completely bonkers. But the ONE thing I would NEVER do is hurt him, his mother or myself! It's nae in me tae do that. He also understands that there are days that all I want tae do is stay in bed and sleep or just sit and nae do anything. When I'm sad like that, he just plays quietly or sits with me."

"That's a lot for a little boy to deal with, don't you think?"

"Aye, it is."

"Your Honor….!" Anna said and Flynn smiled at her.

"No more questions," he said as he went to sit down and Campbell looked at Marcy. She looked pale and in pain as he stood up and leaned on the witness box.

"Mister Bain, sit down," Judge Kelly said.

"In a second, Your Honor," he said then looked at Marcy. "Are you alright?"

"Aye, I'm fine," she said with a nod of her head and Campbell sat down. Anna walked closer as she placed her hands on the witness box and smiled at him.

"Mister Bain, I do admit that you took a big risk with that little stunt you pulled but can you tell me one thing? Do you think you're a good father?"

"Aye, I do," Campbell said with a nod.

"And what, in your opinion, is a good father?"

"He is someone that thinks of his son's wellbeing over his own," he said as he looked at his father and Mister Bain nodded at him. "He is someone that sleeps with his head against a night table when his son has a bad dream aboot a mean man trying tae take him away from his daddy." He looked at Logan then at Peter and Peter glared at him. "He is someone that loves his kids and would gladly leave tae make sure that they could stay with their mother." He looked at Marcy and she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Sounds a lot like you," Anna said with a smile. "Now, you said that Logan knows aboot your condition. Mind telling us what you told him?"

"Well, he was three at the time. I told him that there is this lift inside my head. Most of the time, it's in the lobby and I'm fine but then it starts going up and down from the lobby to the top floor then back again. That it does that over and over and I have no way tae stop it. That is when I start getting wild ideas and do some odd things. Then I told him that there are times that the lift goes all the way tae the basement and sits there for a long time. That's when I'm really sad and dinnae want tae do anything until it comes back tae the lobby. I remember the first time he saw me depressed. He was just playing quietly then got up and climbed on the couch. He sat on my legs then started pushing the tip of my nose until I looked at him."

"Why was he doing that?"

"I asked him the same thing. He told me that he was pushing the lift button so the lift would come up tae the lobby," he said as Judge Kelly softly laughed and Logan smiled at him.

"And it worked 'cause he started laughing!" Logan said and Campbell nodded.

"I see, well, I have no further questions," Anna said when Campbell tilted his head, leaned to one side and looked at the puddle of water under Marcy's feet.

"Marcy?" he asked when she took a deep breath and they looked at her.

"Oh, bugger, my water broke!" she said when the courtroom became a buzz of voices and movement and Campbell hopped over the top of the witness box, running to her. Judge Kelly told him to bring Marcy into her chambers then told the security guard to call for an ambulance and Campbell helped Marcy walk to the door. Peter watched them when he looked at Logan then ran to him and picked him up, heading for the door at the back of the room.

"Daddy!" Logan shouted, reaching out for Campbell when Marcy and Campbell turned around and she looked at Campbell.

"Go get our son!" she shouted as he nodded, ran to the gate, hopped over it and ran out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Daddy!" Logan shouted while kicking Peter in the chest and Peter swore, running faster. Campbell ran passed the people in the hallway then jumped over a maintenance bucket as he shouted for Peter to stop when Peter saw the lift doors open and smiled.

"Hold the door!" he shouted as he ran into the lift and Campbell ran faster. The doors were closing by the time he reached the lift as Peter waved goodbye and Campbell slid to the floor. He placed his head against the door as the tears rolled down his face and his screams echoed down the hallway.

Liz, Carol, Nikki, Lisa, Karen, Kay, Sallee, Flavia, Sandy, Lynette, Mel, Kriss, Lilli, Jackie, Shona, Shelly and Sue walked down the hallway as they headed for the lift and chatted among themselves. Karen was interning at the courthouse and had called the others when she found out when Campbell was due in court and they had decided to come support him during the trial. Suddenly several security guards ran by them as they stopped and saw that the security guards were heading for the lifts.

"Wonder what's going on," Kay said as they walked closer and noticed that all the lifts were surrounded by the security guards.

"Mike, hey, Mike," Karen said as she waved her arm at one of the security guards and he walked closer.

"Hey, Karen, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're here aboot the Campbell Bain case."

"Then you havenae heard. Someone took Bain's kid."

"No!" Kay said when the lift door opened and Peter ran out into the hallway. His hair was sticking up from where Logan had been pulling on it as Peter stopped and looked at the security guards.

"Shit," he whispered when Kay looked at the others and nodded. Before he could move, they ran at him as he turned and ran for the lift. The door opened when he stopped then looked into Campbell's dark eyes and Campbell balled his hands into fists.

"Put…him…down!" Campbell said through clenched teeth and Peter placed Logan on the floor. Logan ran behind Campbell when Campbell glanced over at his Campbell Cuties and smiled. "Hello."

"Want us tae handle him?" Carol asked as she cracked her knuckles and Peter swallowed hard, backing up toward Campbell.

"Nah," Campbell said when he tapped Peter's back and Peter turned around. Campbell felt all the rage and anger he had bottled inside of him roar through him when an inhuman scream filled the air and he punched Peter in the balls then in the jaw. The sound of bone breaking echoed down the hallway as Peter collapsed onto the floor and Campbell shook his hand out. "Blimey, that felt good."

The security guards pulled Peter to his feet as blood rolled out of his mouth and Mike looked at Campbell.

"We'll take care of him," he said and Campbell nodded.

"While you're at it, can you see if the ambulance is here yet?" he asked and Mike nodded.

"Why do you need an ambulance for?" Lizzie asked.

"Because Marcy's upstairs and…" he said when he looked up and suddenly realized that he was about to become a father. "She's having a baby."

"Yes, I win!" Lizzie said as she pumped her fist into the air then watched as Campbell fainted to the floor and they gathered around him.

The first thing Campbell's mind noticed was a soft beeping sound when his eyes fluttered open and he blinked his eyes until the fuzzy ceiling became clearer.

"Ah, look who's awake," Nurse Halloway said as he looked at her then noticed that something was lying on him. Looking down, he saw Logan's head on his stomach and she smiled at him. "He demanded that he'd stay with you."

"Well, after what just happened, I'm nae surprised," he said when he stroked Logan's head and Logan woke up, looking at him.

"Daddy!" he said when he sat on Campbell's stomach and Campbell smiled.

"Hello," he said then looked at Nurse Halloway and she nodded. Holding his arms out, he watched as Logan snuggled against him and Campbell wrapped his arms around him.

"She said I have tae be careful of the wires," Logan said as he pointed at the wires and Campbell peeked under the hospital gown then looked at Nurse Halloway.

"Let me guess. It went off again," Campbell sighed and she nodded.

"It's just a precaution. Now, mind telling me what happened?" she asked and he told her about the trial, Peter grabbing Logan and Marcy going into labor. "Blimey, that would explain the broken jaw case that came in when they brought you and your wife in."

"I broke his jaw?"

"And did some damage to his little friend," she said as he thought for a few seconds then smiled. "The police have men outside his room and he is handcuffed to the bed."

"Good," Campbell said then thought of something and tried to get up, only to be held down by Logan and Nurse Halloway. "I want tae go see Marcy."

"Nae now," she said and Campbell sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Then can you tell me what she had?"

"I have a little brother!" Logan said with a big grin and Campbell kissed the top of his head. "It was so neat! He was wrapped in this silver blanket and Mummy let me see him. She asked if I wanted tae go with them but I said I wanted tae go with you and they let me turn the siren on in the ambulance."

"Wow!" Campbell said with a smile and squeezed him.

"Do you want tae come with me and tell Mummy that he's awake?" Nurse Halloway asked as Logan looked at him and Campbell nodded. Carefully getting off the bed, Logan took Nurse Halloway's hand as they walked to the door and left the room. Looking at the ceiling, Campbell sighed when he wiped the tears out of his eyes and placed his hands behind his head.

"So, after resting for a bit, I went tae go see Mummy and got tae hold you for the first time," Campbell said while he sat on the rocking chair and held the baby in his arms. The baby had wisps of golden brown hair and looked like Campbell but had Marcy's eyes. He was wearing a blue sleeper and was wrapped in a blue blanket with little clouds printed on it. "We did have a name all picked out for you in case you were a boy and called you "Edward Fergus" after two of my closest friends. You never met Fergus but I know that he would have loved you. Eddie was floored when I told him that I named you after him and he agreed to be your godfather. Now the funny bit is that you are going tae have seventeen godmothers. Well, I had tae repay my Campbell Cuties for helping me save your big brother. Speaking of the bad man, Peter was arrested on kidnapping charges and was sent to jail. As for me, the doctors figured out that my fainting was from all the stress I was under. I'm fine and so are you, Logan and Mummy."

Looking down, he noticed that Little Eddie was sound asleep as he sighed and brushed the hair from his eyes. He carefully stood up when he carried Little Eddie to the cot and placed him down onto the mattress. He covered him with the blanket when he kissed two of his fingers then touched Little Eddie's head and smiled. Buttons the teddy bear sat in one corner of the cot as he looked at it and gently stroked the soft fur. He was surprised that Logan was willing to part with it as he shrugged and walked to the door. Closing the door half way, he walked down the hallway as he held onto the wall then walked into the bedroom, heading for the bed. Marcy was sitting under the duvet as he crawled onto the bed and she moved the duvet down. He crawled under the duvet, sheets and blankets when she turned the light off and snuggled against him, placing her head on his chest.

"Is he asleep?" she asked and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Aye, sound asleep," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"I still cannae believe that he's three months old."

"I still cannae believe that I'm the father of a three month old and have another son that's going to be five in a few months. How did I get so lucky?"

"I dinnae know. What I do know is that I'm glad that Peter is finally out of our lives."

"Aye, I'm glad he is, too."

"You know, if this was a story, we'd be at the part where they say "And they lived happily ever after"," she said and he smiled.

"Well, seeing that it's our story, it's more like "And they lived LOONY ever after"!" he said and she softly laughed. Carefully crawling on top of him, she started kissing his lips when he pulled the duvet over them and soft laughter filled the room.

_**A/N: Hope you liked this story. I have two more featuring Campbell and his family including the first time I used Peter Carlisle from Blackpool.**_


End file.
